De soldados y secretos
by skymoon1977
Summary: Traducción de un maravilloso relato de nanuk dain. Lleno de amistad, lealtad, amor y humanidad. Espero estar a la altura. Totalmente slash. Irá subiendo de temperatura con los capítulos. Por favor, reviews...
1. De valor y fuerza

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**DE VALOR Y FUERZA**

Notas de la autoria.

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: / camp-toccoa. livejournal. com/676440. html

Resumen; El convento de Rachamps es un lugar lleno de epifanías. O de cómo Speirs puede sentirse abrumado por su sargento primero.

Lipton supo con absoluta certeza que finalmente la Easy volvía a tener un buen líder cuando vio al teniente Speir correr a través de las líneas alemanas y regresar al lugar tras el que se encontraban refugiados él y Luz como si nada. Se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que asomó a su cara ni la emoción que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Había tenido un atisbo antes, cuando el nuevo oficial al mando había relevado a Dike y, tras haber escuchado la descripción que Lipton había hecho sobre la situación, dio las órdenes necesarias con rapidez, precisión y asumiendo el mando sin el menor atisbo de duda. Ahora el teniente Speirs estaba acuclillado a su lado, empuñando un arma que no había dejado de tener preparada ni aún durante su loca galopada. En eso momento Lipton supo que su sospecha había acabado siendo cierta.

Se dio cuenta de que se había sentido mejor desde hacía meses.

Luz vio la mano sobre el hombro de Lip e intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

La mano del teniente Speirs, para ser exactos. En el hombro de Lip. Otras veces era sobre su hombro. O su codo. Una vez, unos cuatro días atrás en Foy, justo después de que hubiera corrido como un loco delante de un pelotón de alemanes, George la había visto sobre su muslo. Para ser el bastardo hijo de puta que se rumoreaba, el teniente se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con su sargento primero.

Era tan obvio. Algunas veces Luz no podía evitar preguntarse como Lip se las arreglaba para parecer tan inocente, casi ingenuo, en medio de esta horrible guerra. Porque de alguna manera era evidente que _seguía_ siéndolo, al menos en algunas situaciones, lo cual hacía que el asunto de Speirs resultase más fascinante. Porque Luz se preguntaba _cuándo_ se daría finalmente cuenta de que el teniente le trataba de manera diferente. Y cómo reaccionaría ante ello. Lip no era la clase de persona a la que le agradasen los tratos de favor, incluso aunque eso significase que Speirs le aceptaba en vez de ignorarlo como a todo el mundo. Era por ello que a los hombres les gustaba tener a Lip como colchón entre ellos y Speirs.

Un colchón que funcionaba de maravilla, por otro lado.

Speirs le dijo algo a Lip mientras sacaba su paquete de Lucky Strikes y se ponía un cigarrillo entre los labios. Entonces extendió la cajetilla hacia el otro ofreciéndosela, Luz vio fascinado como Lip aceptaba un pitillo sin el más ligero titubeo. Su superior volvió a guardar el paquete en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y sacó un mechero con el que encender su propio cigarro. Lip le cogió la muñeca, protegiendo del viento la llama con su otra mano y se inclinó para encender su propio Lucky Strike.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro hombre Luz no se habría sentido tan asombrado. Pero con Speirs y todos los rumores que había a su alrededor, el que hubiera entregado uno de sus cigarros era casi sinónimo de que alguien de la compañía iba a morir. El técnico en comunicaciones no recordaba que nadie los hubiera aceptado cuando el teniente los ofrecía. Aunque no es que lo hiciera a menudo. Este gesto solo parecía estar reservado a Lip y Nixon.

Una vez que estuvieron encendidos, volvieron a hablar, y después de un momento, Speirs se giró para irse. Su mano regresó al hombro de Lip en un pequeño gesto que parecía ser una despedida abandonándolo tan rápido como lo había puesto, Luz estaba seguro que Lipton ni tan siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Tal vez había llegado el momento de cambiar eso, pensó mientras veía como el sargento primero se dirigía hacía la parte trasera del camión en la que él mismo estaba sentado. La mayoría de los hombres se encontraban ya en el interior de las casas en las que iban a pasar la noche antes de seguir hacia Rachamps pero Luz había preferido pasar un momento a solas y se había situado en la parte trasera del vehículo que estaba aparcado delante de la casa.

- ¡Ey, Lip! Has aceptado su cigarro y aún sigues vivo. - le saludó con una sonrisa. - Quizá, después de todo, los milagros si existen. - Lip se apoyó contra el camión y miró a George que estaba sentado con las piernas colgando sobre el borde.

- No es un milagro, Luz. Solo es un cigarro.

- Otros que los han aceptado han muerto. - No pudo dejar de hacérselo notar. Levantó la ceja al mismo tiempo que seguía hablando. - Sabes que eso significa que le gustas, ¿verdad?

- Que me haya ofrecido un cigarro no significa nada. - afirmó Lip mientras le tendía él mismo un pitillo a Luz quien lo miró por un momento con suspicacia antes de aceptarlo. Joder, un cigarro era un cigarro. Y no era como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo el propio Speirs, aunque fuera uno de sus cigarrillos. - Realmente no deberías creerte todos los chimorreos que oyes, George.

- No estoy hablando únicamente de fumar, Lip. - Replicó Luz entre dos caladas.

- ¿Entonces de que estás hablando? - La postura del sargento se relajó mientras aceptaba también él el cigarro que el otro le tendía.

- Quiero decir que _le gustas_. - Aclaró poniendo énfasis en las palabras. Tenía que avanzar porque realmente la situación comenzaba a ser ridícula. - Quiero decir que si en algún momento le das tu opinión cuando creas que está equivocado me parece que se pensará muy seriamente si sería adecuado pegarte un tiro -cosa que si hiciera cualquier otro no le provocaría duda alguna. - Lip le miró con una expresión escéptica.

- Estás exagerando bastante. No le dispararía a nadie por eso.

- No te dispararía a _ti_, eso seguro. - Luz sonrió y aceptando de nuevo otro cigarro. - ¿Porqué crees que nos gusta usarte para que hables con él en lugar de hacerlo nosotros mismos? - Lip resopló con una risita.

- Cobardes.

- Bueno tienes que admitir que te escucha. Te pide consejo. Ni en sueños los demás podríamos creer que eso nos vaya a suceder a nosotros. - Y añadió casi como si se le hubiera ocurrido repentinamente. - A excepción, claro está, de Winters y quizá Nixon.

- No es tan malo como pueden hacer parecer los rumores, Luz. - Lip cogió el Lucky Strike e inhaló. - dale una oportunidad.

- Oh, no hay duda de que es un oficial excepcional. - Agregó Luz sin titubeo. Desde luego, él prefería seguir a Speirs antes que a Sobel o a Norman Trincheras. Al menos Speirs sabía lo que hacía, y no se refugiaba en la retaguardia mientras sus hombres hacían el trabajo sucio. Nadie dudaba de sus cualidades como líder. Era más bien su personalidad lo que les intrigaba. Cosas como el ofrecer fumar a veinte prisioneros alemanes antes de matarlos o disparar a uno de sus hombres por estar borracho y negarse a seguir las órdenes.

- Entonces, ¿porqué sois tan cautelosos con él? - Inquirió Lip echando otra bocanada. El pitillo casi se había consumido. Luz se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía respuesta para eso. Era solo una impresión.

- Me pregunto cómo haces tu para no sentir esa misma cautela.

- Eso es porque no presto atención a los rumores, Luz. - enfatizó Lip dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de reproche a su acompañante. - Prefiero formarme mis propias opiniones. - George resopló e inhaló de nuevo de su cigarro.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, dado que pareces gustarle.

- ¡Qué manía con eso de que le gusto! - Exclamó Lipton mirándole con el ceño fruncido. - No me trata de manera diferente al resto de los hombres

- Si lo hace. - Respondió Luz y exponiendo su teoría añadió. - Te toca. Constantemente, si me permites la observación. No lo hace con nadie más. A menos que esté intentando matarlos.

- Ahora si que estás exagerando, Luz. No me toca todo el rato. - respondió Lip moviendo la cabeza, su voz tenía un tinte entre la exasperación y la jocosidad mientras pisaba contra el pavimento el consumido cigarro. - De verdad que no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, George.

- ¿Crees que es solo imaginación mía? - Luz se encogió de hombros, completamente convencido de que tenía razón. - Bueno, solo tienes que prestar atención. Te darás cuenta tu mismo.

Y prestó atención. No es lo que quería pero una vez Luz había dicho esas palabras, Lipton se vio incapaz de _no _hacerlo. Quizá solo fuera curiosidad. Quizá solo el deseo de confirmar su impresión de que estaba exagerando.

Pero no sucedió. A Lipton tan solo le llevó un día darse cuenta de que cada palabra era cierta. Que realmente Speirs le escuchaba, que realmente le tocaba. Lo cual era enervante, porque una vez empezó a prestar más atención al teniente y a su comportamiento, Lipton notó que todo lo que le había dicho Luz era cierto. Speirs le _trataba_de forma diferente. Y los hombres, efectivamente le usaban de transmisor ante el teniente cuando sospechaban que alguno de sus asuntos podía no ser tomado de buena manera.

Estaban preparando el ataque a Rachamps. Winters, Nixon y Speirs se encontraban estudiando los mapas y, siguiendo las órdenes de este último, Lipton se unió a ellos. Había sido incluido en los preparativos y no pudo dejar de notar como Speirs le pedía consejo sobre las mejores posiciones en las que colocar a los hombres. De nuevo Luz estaba en lo cierto.

Antes del ataque, cuando los hombres estaban en sus posiciones Speirs se acuclilló a su lado sobre el helado suelo, Lipton sintió la mano sobre su hombro, sintió que se lo apretaba.

A por ellos, sargento. - Oyó la voz calmada de Speirs, justo antes de que el teniente gritara la orden de atacar. En medio del caos de la batalla era fácil atribuir el aleteo en su estómago a la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo.

Lo que finalmente le asombró fue la honesta y cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Speirs, una sonrisa que también brillaba en sus ojos cuando en el convento de Rachamps le anunció que iba a ser ascendido. Eso le pilló totalmente fuera de juego. No había esperado que el rostro de Speirs cambiara tanto, nunca se habría imaginado que los ojos le brillaran de esa manera, lo asombrosamente joven que le hacia parecer.

Era hermoso.

Ni tan siquiera había previsto su propia reacción. El estómago revuelto, el repentino deseo de ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Se sintió como si estuviera paralizado, sin poder reaccionar apropiadamente, dividido entre la alegría de su ascenso y la conmoción que le produjo darse cuenta de que su oficial superior era tan atractivo. Sabía que el hormigueo que sentía en la punta de sus dedos era producto de querer saber que se sentiría al abrazarle ahora que el velo que cubría su rostro había caído.

Y nunca habría esperado ver su deseo reflejado en los oscuros ojos verdes de su teniente. Aunque solo fue por un instante había sido suficiente. Cuando Speirs se excusó y se fue, Lipton permaneció en el mismo lugar, frente al banco en que había estado sentado, viéndole alejarse. Hubo una breve mirada antes de que Speirs saliera por fin, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron, fue ese momento en el que Lipton se convenció de que no se estaba imaginando nada.

Speirs no era la clase de hombre que miraba hacia atrás. Y lo había hecho.

Más tarde, cuando Lipton se dirigió a la celda que se le había signado para esa noche, la celda que se suponía debía compartir con el teniente, sus pensamientos eran un caos. No sabía que había ocurrido exactamente en la iglesia, pero algo había cambiado. Sabía que había visto una parte de Speirs que no mucha gente había presenciado y también sabía que su superior nunca actuaría en consecuencia. No sabía que hacer, cómo comportarse cuando volviera a verle.

Pero la decisión dejó de tener sentido cuando entró en la celda y le vio apoyado contra la pared, de espaldas a él, con una mano apoyada en el rugoso muro, agachada la cabeza, un cigarro bailando entre sus dedos. Ante el sonido de sus pasos, Speirs levantó la cabeza y enderezó su postura inmediatamente, pero Lipton ya le había visto la cara antes de que tuviera tiempo de enmascarar sus emociones.

El cansancio. El dolor. La desesperación. El agotamiento. Las mismas cosas que sentían todos, las que brillaban en los ojos de los hombres casi a cada momento. Cosas que Speirs nunca mostraba.

No dudó ni un momento, no pensó ni en lo que estaba haciendo, se movió por instinto como lo hacía en el campo de batalla. Se movió hasta ocupar el espacio personal del teniente, sus manos se posaron en los costados del teniente, tirando poco a poco de él para abrazarle firmemente. Fue cuando sintió que el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos se relajaba, se recostaba contra el suyo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él jamás le había tenido miedo al teniente Ronald Speirs.

Ni siquiera ahora.

Había estado vencido desde el momento en que se perdió en esos oscuros ojos, allí, en la parte trasera del pajar en Foy, con las balas volando a su alrededor y con los gritos de los hombres a ambos lados de la línea. Cuando tocó por primera vez al hombre, cuando su mano sintió el firme hombro que se escondía bajo las capas de ropa, lo supo. Siempre había sido un hombre que mantenía las distancias, físicas y emocionales, pero con Carwood Lipton se vio incapaz de mantener las manos quietas. Era como una compulsión, algo que estaba fuera de control. Sin embargo dado el escenario en el que se encontraban no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Cuando escuchó el coherente y conciso informe sobre la situación, cuando vio al sargento primero en combate y, después, cuando Lipton cruzó el pueblo a la carrera para atraer la atención del francotirador y dar a sus hombres la oportunidad de dispararle, Speirs había sabido subconscientemente que había elegido adecuadamente. Y que no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de esa decisión.

Los días siguientes habían sido iguales a los anteriores, con la única excepción de que ahora dirigía a la Easy. Pero seguía siendo la misma guerra. Las cosas eran las mismas.

Bueno... excepto que no lo eran. Tan solo necesitó unas pocas horas para darse cuenta de que el sargento primero Lipton era el verdadero corazón de la Easy, que era la razón por la que habían llegado tan lejos. Speirs escuchó las conversaciones de los hombres, revisó los informes, habló con Winters y Nixon. Observó, prestó atención y mantuvo las distancias. Se formó su propia opinión acerca del hombre que sabía que le podía hacer más daño que cualquier bala.

Cuando tomaron Noville ya tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para confiarle a Lipton el liderazgo de su propio batallón. Si era honesto consigo mismo ya había comenzado a confiar en él en Foy. Pero en el momento en que tuvo que tomar la decisión no dudó ni un instante y le asignó el pelotón que encabezaría la toma. La operación se desarrolló sin contratiempos, y a la noche cuando le ofreció un primer cigarro – sobretodo para ponerle a prueba- se sintió secretamente satisfecho de que el hombre no dudara al aceptarlo. Después de eso, convirtió en un hábito ofrecerle tabaco.

Fue en el convento de Rachamps, donde la música celestial junto con el sosiego del lugar hizo que los hombres bajaran la guardia hasta casi olvidar la guerra, cuando él mismo bajó la guardia casi sin darse cuenta. Sabía que no debía relajarse mucho estando tan cerca de Lipton, que el hombre había visto algo en sus ojos antes de que se fuera hacia el cuartel general, que no debería haber echado una última mirada hacia atrás. Pero había ocurrido porque fue casi como si su propio cuerpo no le obedeciera. Y el sargento primero se había percatado.

Speirs se alegró de que la celda que compartía con él estuviera vacía cuando regresó. No quería encararse con el hombre ahora... no cuando sentía que el cansancio de las últimas semanas le había golpeado repentinamente con fuerza y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, para volver a recomponer la máscara. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Lipton había empezado a derribar las barreras que Speirs siempre había mantenido firmemente alzadas entre él y el resto del mundo. Había sido más fácil sostenerlas cuando estaba solo, cuando la única cosa de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de ganar la guerra.

Apretó los dientes, sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió, dio una profunda calada que le llegó hasta los pulmones, esperando que la habitual sensación de alivio le llegara. Pero esta vez no lo hizo, solo sintió el humo quemándole la lengua. Se sintió increíblemente vulnerable en ese momento, ni siquiera su habitual desahogo funcionaba, apoyó uno de sus brazos contra la pared, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre él. Su otra mano cayó sin fuerza hacia el costado y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara, cerró los ojos. Solo por un momento, solo durante el tiempo que necesitara para volver a su viejo yo. Para recuperar las fuerzas, para no mostrar emociones, para asustar a los hombres ofreciéndoles cigarros, para defender de la mejor manera posible su reputación. Siempre había sido muy bueno haciéndolo.

De repente escuchó unos silenciosos pasos detrás de él, en la puerta, no pudo evitar ponerse firme adoptando la posición militar que su entrenamiento le había enseñado. Encontró a Lipton en la entrada de la celda, sus ojos llenos de honesta preocupación, un gesto de inquietud en su cara. Lo había visto todo, lo había entendido todo. Le había visto con los escudos bajados, y Speirs lo sabía.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le vio atravesar la distancia que les separaba, sintió sus manos en sus costados. Los ojos de Lipton no abandonaron los suyos hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca como para ser capaces de mirarse el uno al otro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el sargento primero le había rodeado con sus brazos y le atraía hacia él. Por un momento, se sintió aturdido por la sorpresa, quizá incluso asustado. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que le abrazaron con tanta fuerza y preocupación, sin otra intención más que sostenerle, reconfortarle y protegerle. No creía que nadie lo hubiera hecho desde que había abandonado la niñez. Desde que había comenzado a valerse por sí mismo.

Y era exactamente lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo supiera. Una celda en un convento no era, probablemente, el lugar más adecuado para esto, pero estaban en guerra y Speirs había dejado de preocuparse hacía mucho de lo que era "apropiado". Así que por un momento, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y su frente descansó sobre el hombro de Lipton, su cabeza ligeramente virada tocaba con la nariz la piel de la garganta del sargento. La sintió áspera por la barba, y lentamente fue acariciándola con la nariz, sintiendo los cortos pelos en su piel, en sus labios. Olía a sudor, a pólvora, el humo de los cigarros había impregnado la ropa, aspiró profundamente. Bajo todos aquellos olores había otra esencia, algo que catalogó como simplemente Lipton. Era perfecta.

Ante cualquier acto de su vida, Speirs se había siempre movido entre el todo y la nada. Así que en este preciso segundo decidió que le daría todo lo que era a Carwood Lipton.

Aunque no tenía intención de decírselo.


	2. De marcas y propiedades

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**DE MARCAS Y PROPIEDADES.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton implica Richard Winters/Lewis Nixon

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: /camp-toccoa. Livejournal. Com/683315. html

Resumen; **Speirs no es el único posesivo. O de cómo el capitán Speirs fue mordido.**

Estaban haciéndolo de nuevo.

Luz se apoyó contra el remolque del camión y les miró por encima del hombro para tener una mejor visión del jeep al que Speirs y Lipton estaban próximos junto a Nixon y Winters, discutiendo sobre algo que no podía oír dada la distancia. Pero realmente no le interesaban la conversación.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo. Esta vez fue Lip, una escueta y rápida mirada que Speirs le devolvió como si hubiera sabido que le miraba sin tan siquiera verle. Luego volvieron a concentrarse en la charla, sin duda algo sobre la ruta a seguir en el día de hoy, por la forma en que Nixon estaba apuntando a uno de sus múltiples mapas. George comenzó a contar mentalmente y fueron 46 veces las que los ojos de los oficiales se encontraron.

Luz sonrió y exhaló una nube de humo azulado. Había comenzado en Rachamps. O al menos fue la primera vez que empezó a darse cuenta de las miradas y guiños que había entre el teniente y el sargento primero. Antes solo había habido toques, no miradas. Bueno, Speirs seguía tocando a Lip, eso no había cambiado, pero Luz tenía la impresión de que ahora Lipton devolvía esos gestos.

Vale, no tenía la impresión. Es que lo había visto.

La manera en que a veces su mano rozaba la parte baja de la espalda del teniente, casi de manera accidental, la forma en que Lip situaba su extremidad en los hombros o brazos de Speirs, lo a menudo que aparecía ahora la sonrisa del sargento. Luz nunca lo habría esperado ni imaginado pero parecía que Speirs era una buena influencia para Lip. Aunque bueno, George no estaba seguro de realmente querer saber de _qué_ manera le estaba influenciando. Aún así estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido en Rachamps y Luz estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque gracias a él Lip había abierto los ojos.

Ahí estaban de nuevo pensó Luz tirando su cigarrillo. Esta vez fue Speirs. Esa escueta mirada que parecía formar parte de una conversación sin palabras.

Con el transcurso de los días, vigilar a Speirs y Lip se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Casi le recordaban a Winters y Nixon, solo que estos dos hacía tiempo que habían dejado de esconderse. Pero con estos otros dos todo era nuevo. Luz estaba prácticamente seguro de que era el único que se había dado cuenta. Speirs y Lip se habían llevado bien desde el principio , algo que _todos_ habían notado -a excepción de Lip, por supuesto- aunque el nuevo cambio en comportamiento era prácticamente sutil. Aún así los hombres se habían acostumbrado a que Speirs tratara a Lip de manera diferente y seguían usándolo para que trasmitiera al teniente las noticias desagradables dado que Lipton parecía ser el más indicado para hacerlo.

El grupo cercano al jeep se disolvió, Speirs subió a él con Nixon y Winters en la parte delantera y Lip se dirigió hacia el camión en el que estaban sentados Luz y los demás. Sin decir nada, George le tendió la mano y le ayudó a subir. Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para dejar que pudiera sentarse a su lado y le ofreció un Lucky Strike ya encendido.

- Así que Lip, ¿hasta donde iremos hoy?

- El capitán Nixon dice que debemos llegar a Luxemburgo antes de que caiga la noche. - replicó Lip aceptando agradecido el casi consumido cigarro.

- ¿Nos quedaremos mucho? - preguntó Luz llevándose, ahora él, a la boca el pitillo.

- No, solo una noche... - Lip se apoyó contra el lateral del camión, acomodándose para las largas horas de viaje que les aguardaban. Era temprano y no había nada más que hacer que sentarse y esperar que les llevaran hacia la siguiente parada del camino.

- Largo viaje. - remarcó Luz tirando el cigarro por uno de los laterales del camión. Lip giró la cabeza hacia él y le tendió un nuevo Lucky Strike, con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Quieres compartir otro? - Luz lo miró con cautela. Lip _nunca _tenía cigarrillos propios. Ni siquiera tenía encendedor.

- ¿Es uno de los de Speirs? - Lip se rió entre dientes y con un brillo de diversión en los ojos le respondió.

- Quizá.

- Ese hombre te está pervirtiendo, Lip. - replicó su interlocutor con un resoplido de indignación aunque ya estaba sacando su mechero. - De verdad. - Lip no dijo nada pero su sonrisa creció. Con el Lucky Strike en sus labios aceptó la llama que Luz le ofrecía, entonces inhaló el humo antes de devolvérselo.

Mientras estaban de camino a Haguenau, pasaban la mayor parte de los días en los camiones y las noches en cualquier ciudad o durmiendo al raso cuando no encontraban ningún pueblo. Era una extraña mezcla entre estar ocupados y aburridos, la mayoría de los chicos pasaban el tiempo jugando a las cartas, leyendo o durmiendo, intentando descansar tanto como pudieran antes de llegar a su destino.

Lipton hizo todo lo posible por animarlos. Sabía lo importante que era que sus chicos se relajasen al menos por unos cuantos días, aunque fuera en la parte trasera de los camiones. Especialmente ahora que el viaje de regreso a Mourmelon había sido cancelado. Él mismo pasaba su tiempo entre los hombres y los oficiales, estuvo más ocupado de lo que habría cabido esperar encontrándose en carretera.

Y realmente estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo ese trabajo. Porque desde que Speirs le sonrió en el convento de Rachamps, algo estaba creciendo dentro de él. Una clase de tensión en la que no podía dejar de pensar y que no le permitía descansar. Quizá había estado desarrollándose desde antes, quizá desde que George Luz le dijo que su superior le trataba diferente. Quizá incluso desde Foy, Lipton no estaba seguro de poder asegurar cuando comenzó. Solo sabía que era una presencia constante en su mente.

Y con ella llegó el impulso de tocar. Primero, había sido silencioso, casi inexistente, pero cada día que pasaba, y sentía la mano de Speirs en su brazo, en sus hombros, en su espalda la sensación se hacía más fuerte. Hasta que le resultó imposible ignorar por más tiempo la urgente necesidad que tenían sus dedos de _sentir_. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de... _anhelo_. Fue cuando por primera vez se atrevió a colocar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Speirs mientras revisaban mapas en la habitación que el capitán había reservado para ellos. No sabía que esperar pero sintió que él hacía aumentar el contacto, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada y una pícara sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Para Lipton fue suficiente.

Después en Rachamps, en el convento, cuando le abrazó en la celda, lo hizo sin tan siquiera dudar. No tuvo en cuenta el rango, lo adecuado o los posibles riesgos; había sido instintivo, un acto reflejo lo que le llevó espontáneamente a apoyarle y protegerle. No se había sorprendido cuando el teniente lo aceptó sin protestar, pero Lipton sabía que debía hacerlo. Speirs no era la clase de hombre que se apoyaba en los demás, que mostraba necesidad de ser reconfortado. De hecho podría haber castigado al sargento por sobrepasarse en sus atribuciones, podría hasta formarle un consejo de guerra. En lugar de eso, se rindió, aceptó el refugio de los brazos de su subordinado durante un tiempo que el sargento primero no pudo especificar. No sabía si habían sido minutos u horas.

Cuando Speirs se enderezó y se apartó, Lipton le había dejado ir sin poner resistencia. Fue agraciado con otra de esas hermosas sonrisas y un casi inaudible "gracias", luego se retiró a su cama volviéndose hacia la pared con el rifle lo más cerca posible de él, dejando claro que el momento había concluido.

Esa noche a Lipton le costó mucho dormirse.

Al día siguiente, se encontró a sí mismo buscando entre los hombres la familiar forma de Speirs. Más de una vez. Y se había visto sorprendido por lo a menudo que esos ojos verdes le miraban a él también. Al final del día, Lipton se había dado cuenta de que habían establecido una especie de rutina con las miradas, que se habían empezado a comunicar entre ellos. Se sintió increíblemente bien y tenía que luchar duramente contra el deseo de sonreír cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos de su oficial.

Eso solo sirvió para intensificar la necesidad de contacto, cada mirada le acercaba más al punto de ruptura. Lipton nunca se había tenido así mismo como un hombre impaciente, pero ahora, no había otra palabra que le describiera mejor. El deseo de tocarle era casi abrumador, cada momento que pasaba lejos del teniente, le hacia anhelar su presencia. Pero cuando Speirs estaba cerca de él, tenía que luchar contra su cuerpo para mantener el control, para mantener las distancias. Hoy se había encontrado dos veces a punto de excederse pero en ambas ocasiones había sido capaz de ocultar sus emociones en el último momento. Lip no podía recordar haber sentido alguna vez esa ansiedad incontrolable, ese _deseo_ por otra persona. Quería tocarle, no, _necesitaba_tocarle, quería averiguar lo que notaría al sentirle bajo sus dedos. Estaba sorprendido y asombrado por la fuerza de sus emociones.

Era aún de día cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que el capitán Nixon había sugerido para pasar la noche, Lipton se sintió aliviado de poder dejar el camión y a sus recurrentes pensamientos ocupándose de organizar el acomodo de los hombres, enviando equipos para desalojar las casas y a otros a limpiar los camiones y preparar la comida. Se embarcó en múltiples tareas, contento de poder distraer su mente por un momento, temeroso de volver a encontrarse con Speirs y su sonrisa. Aún no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que estaba empezar a sentir por el teniente así que prefería no pensar en ello.

El sol había comenzado a bajar para cuando los hombres acabaron sus labores. Lipton se sentó con Malarkey, Luz, Bull, Babe y Liebgott en la pequeña mesa de una cocina de uno de los pisos que habían vaciado por una noche, tenía una taza de metal en sus manos con algo dentro que no podía reconocer. Pero la comida era comida y hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser escrupuloso. Estaba caliente, era digerible, no estaba podrido. Lo cual, desde Bastogne ,ya era más que suficiente.

Acababa de coger la cuchara de Luz para rebañar lo último de aquella cosa sin identificar cuando un joven hombre de otra compañía llamó a la puerta de la cocina, con el casco en las manos, una expresión insegura, las mejillas rojas y respirando aceleradamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Perdónenme, señores. Estoy buscando al sargento primero Lipton. - el suso desvió su atención de la cuchara al asustadizo soldado.

Soy yo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Le encontré! - exclamó el joven sin prestar atención a sus aliviadas palabras. Las personas que se encontraban en la mesa le miraron desconcertados.

- Cálmate, hijo. - intervino Bull con su puro en la boca. - ¿Qué sucede?

- El teniente Speirs, señor, él... - y como si se diera cuenta de lo asustado y poco profesional que sonaba, el soldado habló con más fuerza y seguridad. - Lo siento, señor, quiero decir que el teniente Speirs me mandó a buscarle y llevarle con él, señor.

- ¿Te ha amenazado con darte un cigarro, chico, sino porque estás así? - preguntó Bull con tono de asombro mientras se recostaba contra su silla.

- No señor no me ha ofrecido ningún cigarro. - replicó el soldado con expresión confusa.

- Entonces no hay razón para tener pánico, muchacho. - añadió Luz sonriendo maliciosamente, obviamente estaba disfrutando inmensamente. - Si quisiera matarte te habría ofrecido uno. - El soldado empezó a perder la palidez de sus mejillas y comenzó a enrojecer.

- Me dijo que si le llevaba al sargento primero Lipton en los próximos diez minutos me encontraría un destino mejor.

- Bueno pero eso no es una promesa sino una amenaza. - Añadió Liebgott de manera casual desde la parte más alejada de la mesa, Lip sabía que tan solo se estaba divirtiendo a costa del pobre chico como lo habían hecho George y Bull.

- Sí, tan solo es Speirs siendo Speirs. - Dijo Luz encogiéndose de hombros. Lipton notó la forma en que el soldado empezaba a moverse nervioso y decidió poner fin a la situación.

- Vamos, iré contigo. - intervino con una mirada al soldado dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Se levantó, cogió su rifle de donde lo había dejado y se encaminó hacia la puerta. - Os veré más tarde, chicos.

- ¡Buena suerte, Lip! - exclamó George con una enorme sonrisa. - Al menos sabes que no _te_ matará si te ofrece un cigarro.

- Muy divertido, Luz. - replicó Lipton pero no pudo evitar sonreír él también. Cuando miró al soldado le vio tremendamente asustado, así que le cogió del hombro en un intento de calmarle mientras salían de la cocina. Una vez estuvieron en la calle, el joven casi le llevó a la carrera hacia lo que parecía una pequeña posada. Condujo a su superior al segundo piso y golpeó la puerta con mano temblorosa.

- Entre. - La voz que llegó desde dentro fue imposible no reconocerla como la de Speirs. El soldado abrió la puerta y dejó que Lipton entrara, luego se situó a su lado.

- Señor, le traje al sargento primero Lipton.

- Ah sí, el teniente Lipton.. - Dijo Speirs incorporándose del lugar en el que había estado mirando un mapa junto a Nixon. Lip había notado ese detalle desde Rachamps, Speirs siempre se refería a él con su nuevo rango, aunque oficialmente aún no había sido ascendido. De alguna manera le hacía sentir bien, le gustaba como sonaba el hombre cuando le llamaba teniente. Había algo privado en ello, quizá porque hasta el momento, era el único que lo hacia. Vio como el joven soldado fruncía el ceño confundido.

- Acércate, Lip, necesitamos algo de tu inteligencia. - murmuró Nixon desde el borde de su vaso de whiskey saludándole al mismo tiempo. El soldado se mantuvo donde estaba, inseguro de si debía quedarse, Lipton notó su nerviosismo.

- Puede irse, soldado. -ordenó Speirs sin mirarle. El sargento notó como el muchacho se escabullía por la puerta como si no lo estuviera haciendo lo suficientemente rápido, estaba convencido que acaba de nacer un nuevo chisme. Se unió a ellos en la mesa y durante unos minutos se vieron inmersos en una discusión sobre la ruta de los próximos días, sobre porqué pueblos pasarían y por cuales no lo harían, sobre los problemas que había con los suministros y la organización de los camiones. Más de una vez, Lipton notó como su mirada se sentía atrapada por como atractiva forma de la garganta de Speirs asomaba por el desabotonado cuello de la camisa de su uniforme. Se tuvo que forzar así mismo para alejar la mirada y enfocar su mente en el mapa, para no pensar en cómo sería sentir esa piel bajo sus labios. Comenzaba a ser un problema y empezaba a interferir en su trabajo, no podía permitirlo.

- ¿Necesitas algo más, Ron? - preguntó Nixon cuando hubieron tratado los puntos más importantes.

- ¿Puede dejarme los mapas, señor? - Speirs los señaló. - Querría repasarlos con el teniente.

- Claro. - manifestó conforme el capitán mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, se detuvo cuando estuvo a medio camino con la mano cogiendo ya el picaporte. - Únicamente recuerda dármelos antes de que nos vayamos. - Speirs asintió.

- Sí, señor.

- Os veré mañana. - Nixon se despidió de ellos con la mano y cerró la puerta tras él. Lipton siguió mirando hasta que oyó el sonido de sus botas alejándose. El teniente había vuelto hacia la mesa, inclinó la cabeza, mirando los mapas.

Los ojos de Lipton vagaron por la parte de piel expuesta de Speirs y sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¡Dios, estaba obsesionado con el cuello del teniente! No había nada racional que explicase su conducta. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos verdes del otro mirándole. Inmediatamente sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ferozmente. Speirs no hizo nada, tan solo sostenerle la mirada.

Lipton se encontró con que tampoco podía apartarla.

Ronadl Speirs había sido siempre un hombre disciplinado. Tenía un fuerte carácter y lo sabía, así que normalmente procuraba mantenerlo bajo control. Pero Carwood Lipton estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque lo perdiera. Lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que el bueno del sargento ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Primero el abrazo en Rachamps. Eso le había dado a Speirs una muestra de lo que podría ser, de la clase de hombre que era Lipton. De su decencia, su fuerza, su calidez, su apoyo. Su decencia. Luego comenzaron las miradas. Se había sorprendido de la cantidad de veces que le encontró mirándole, solo para darse cuenta de que sucedía porque él mismo le miraba. Después de eso, lo había hecho intencionadamente y llegó un momento en que fueron capaz de comunicarse solo con los ojos. Eso se había intensificado con el paso del tiempo, y se encontró así mismo disfrutando con ello, se dio cuenta que esperaba con satisfacción esos pequeños cruces de miradas.

Luego había sido la mano prácticamente sobre su cadera. Eso le sorprendió, no había esperado que Lipton fuera tan osado. Pero no le importó, al contrario, le encantaba. Así que se inclinó, en un gesto subliminal de que el contacto era bienvenido. Desde entonces, el esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control había crecido exponencialmente, porque cada caricia de la mano de Lipton sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros, por inocente que fuera, le hacía desearlos con más intensidad. Sin embargo no tenía problemas para admitir que no estaba seguro de que Lip fuera capaz de discernir si eran contactos amistosos o si significaban algo más. Que podía enfrentarse a un consejo de guerra si malinterpretaba las cosas. Y al contrario de lo que decían los rumores, no tenía el hábito de dispararle a sus hombres.

Así que se contenía. Tanto como podía. Hasta que una noche en una de las habitaciones del cuartel general levantó la mirada del mapa que había estado revisando junto a él y se encontró con que el hombre le miraba la garganta con los ojos cargados de tal deseo que hicieron que a Speirs le hirviera la sangre. Cuando Lipton levantó la mirada y se encontraron, pudo leer la pasión reflejada en su expresivo rostro. Nunca había visto tanto calor en esos hermosos ojos castaños y el corazón le empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

Y entonces la lengua de Lipton acarició su labio superior, en un gesto de nerviosismo o en un intento de humedecerlos. El teniente supo que había alcanzado su límite y que lo había sobrepasado. Se enderezó y cruzó la distancia que les separaba sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, entonces le cogió por las solapas del uniforme y le atrajo hacia él. Su compañero probablemente estaba tan asombrado por sus acciones como lo estaba él mismo pero no opuso resistencia y el cuerpo de su subordinado se ciñó al suyo. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, sus ojos se oscurecieron y las pupilas se dilataron.

Fue suficiente para que Speirs diera el paso final y reclamara esos labios para darles un beso con más fuerza de la que había previsto. Sintió el cuerpo de Lipton rígido bajo sus manos pero solo durante un momento, hasta que los labios se abrieron bajo los suyos, aceptándole con reticencia. A pesar del mar de deseo se dio cuenta de que Lip probablemente nunca había besado a otro hombre. Eso le hizo bajar la intensidad, suavizando este primer encuentro, este primer beso. Sus manos dejaron de agarrar tan fuertemente las solapas de su chaqueta y las abandonaron para tocar su cuello, acariciarle la mandíbula, enterrarse en su pelo.

Pudo sentir el cambio del cuerpo que presionaba contra el suyo, sintió que se fundía con él e incluso oyó un gemido gutural que murió en el interior de su boca. La lengua empezó a devolverle la caricia, primero lentamente, titubeante... envalentonándose después e iniciando el duelo, desafiándole de la manera más tentadora. Speirs sintió sus manos situarse sobre sus hombros, una de ellas se deslizó hacia su mandíbula, la otra bajó a su cintura, acercándole y poniéndole más próximo. Se rió entre diente, agradablemente sorprendido por el cambio de comportamiento.

Y como si el sonido hubiera despertado algo en Lipton, algo salvaje, notó como repentinamente le empujaba hacia atrás atrapándolo contra la pared. Se quedó sin aliento por un momento, pero después reaccionó, atacando los labios de Lip e introduciéndole la lengua en la boca, con fuerza, lascivia, exigiendo. La mano en su cintura aumentó el estrechamiento, presionándole contra el lugar y al mismo tiempo atrayéndolo hacia él, con un gemido bajo. Speirs empujó el duro cuerpo contra el suyo cogiendo con sus manos la mandíbula de Lipton, girándole la cabeza para colocarla en un ángulo que le permitiera profundizar en el beso.

¡Dios, lo había deseado tanto! Ansiaba sentir su pálida piel bajo los dedos, anhelaba hacer retorcerse a Carwood de gozo, volverlo loco de placer. Así que sus dedos encontraron los botones del su uniforme, los desabrocharon con la práctica de alguien que había estado llevando esa clase de ropa durante muchos años, sin necesidad siquiera de mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Deslizó su mano bajo la chaqueta y se la quitó sacándola por los hombros del sargento, no importándole donde caía, sacó su camisa blanca de sus pantalones . Cuando sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda de su estómago, Lip se estremeció entre sus brazos, sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Speirs y su boca abandonó la del teniente dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Señor! - su voz sonaba deliciosamente entrecortada lo que hizo que un temblor recorriera la espalda de Speir.

- Ron... - se oyó a sí mismo murmurar contra la piel que había bajo sus labios, sin intentar esconder su sonrisa. - Es Ron...

- No te detengas, Ron. - La voz de Lipton sonaba áspera y ronca como si estuviera intentando contener sus emociones o quizá no perderse en ese deleite, Speirs jamás le había oído así antes. Le hizo arder de deseo pero también le recordó la situación en la que estaban. Ni siquiera habían cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo aquí, Carwood? - se obligó a preguntarle, sintiendo que tenía que darle a Lipton una oportunidad de arrepentirse.

- No tengo ni idea, señ... Ron. - Carwood respiraba contra su cuello, su lengua acariciando la piel de debajo de su oreja, casi haciéndole perder el control. Ron sintió que sus ojos se cerraban en un gesto inconsciente, arqueó la cabeza para darle a Carwood mejor acceso a su garganta. Los dientes le arañaron la piel, mordiéndole suavemente, entonces el sargento habló de nuevo, su voz sonó profunda y ronca e increíblemente provocativa. - pero no quiero que te detengas.

Ron no pudo contener el temblor que le recorrió al oír la voz de Carwood, era como si alguien le acariciase por dentro y supo que quería escucharla de nuevo. Nadie hubiera creído que el siempre correcto y decente y recientemente ascendido a teniente Carwood Lipton fuera capaz de darle tanto erotismo a su voz y Speris disfrutó sabiendo que era la única persona que lo había oído.

- Puerta. - gruñó Ron y se forzó a si mismo a separarse de Carwood, quien le miró con expresión confusa y casi dolida, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. En pocos pasos su superior llegó a la puerta y cerró con llave, mientras regresaba se desabrochó la chaqueta y la camisa. La mirada de Lip estuvo fija en él todo el tiempo, de nuevo con los ojos oscurecidos, entendiendo por fin que el encuentro no había acabado aún. Se veía tan estremecedoramente sensual con el cabello revuelto por los dedos de Ron, los labios rojos y humedecidos por los besos, el uniforme medio desabrochado y enseñando la piel de su estómago por la parte en que la camiseta estaba subida. Ronald sintió que sus dedos deseaban tocarle con urgencia, se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa tan rápido como pudo. - ¡Joder, Car, quítate la tuya! - volvió a gruñirle pensando únicamente en lo mucho que deseaba sentir esa piel contra la suya y que lo quería ya. Sentía que si Carwood no se quitaba la ropa, el mismo se la arrancaría, el sargento las agarró y se las quitó a través de la cabeza sin dudarlo. Las placas identificativas sonaron levemente cuando cayeron sobre su pálida piel y Ron no pudo evitar mirarlas.

No había estado seguro de qué esperar, pero ciertamente no había sido los fuertes y musculosos brazos, los anchos hombros. Las múltiples capas de sus uniformes no permitían ni imaginarlos pero ahora que la parte superior del cuerpo de Carwood estaba desvestida, le pareció extrañamente excitante darse cuenta de lo corpulento que era. Los bultos de sus brazos prometían una fuerza que igualaba la suya. E instintivamente supo que podría permitirse el lujo de perder el control confiando que fuera capaz de sostenerle.

Ron se sentía como si estuviera hipnotizado y se acercó levantando la mano sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Sus dedos entraron en contacto con el costado de Car, fluctuaron sobre la piel de su estómago, subieron por su pecho hasta su hombro. Entonces se ciñeron a su cabello y fue como si el hechizo que había mantenido quieto a Lipton se hubiera roto, porque dio un paso hacia delante, sus manos encontraron la cintura de Ron y le atrajeron hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron desde los pies a cabeza. Su boca descendió al encuentro de la de su superior con la fuerza de la pasión y le giró hasta volverlo a colocar contra la pared, la fría piedra contra la piel de su espalda hizo que Ron se sintiera terriblemente excitado ante tal demostración de potencia. Siempre se había sentido atraído por la fuerza, y sin haberlo pretendido, Carwood era lo que exactamente quería. Lo que necesitaba.

Ron le devolvió el beso con no menos pasión, sus manos tocaban cualquier parte de Carwood que estuviera a su alcance. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus dedos encontraron y abrieron el botón de su pantalón. Una mano se deslizó dentro de sus calzoncillos y le cogió con fuerza la erección, acariciándola con determinación, repentinamente Lip se separó de sus labios y jadeó contra su cuello, con la frente descansando sobre su hombro.

- Ron, Ron, Ron... - su voz era un susurro, ahogada por la presión de sus propios labios contra la piel de su hombro en un intento de acallarse a sí mismo, el sonido sumergió la cabeza de Ron en un mar de placer. El que Carwood Lipton estuviera a su merced era una de las cosas más excitantes que jamás había experimentado. Movió la mano más rápidamente, aplicando un poco más de presión, sintió el aliento de su amante abrasarle la piel. Giró la cabeza para lamer la oreja provocando que el cuerpo que se hallaba bajo el suyo temblara, entonces susurró.

- Tócame, Car.

Carwood no dudó ni un instante. Sus dedos, rápida y habilidosamente encontraron el camino hacia la ropa interior de Ron y sus dedos agarraron fuertemente lo que encontraron. Un jadeo surgió del oficial ante el sorprendente placer. La presión contra la pared volvió con los movimientos de cadera de Carwood, siguió el ritmo que le marcaba al masturbarle, la acción hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con el muro, sobrecogido por el placer. La mano que tenía libre se aferró al brazo de su pareja en un intento de no sucumbir a la debilidad de sus rodillas que amenazaban con no sostenerle. De repente sintió dolor en su clavícula, agudo e intenso, eso le hizo jadear, la visión se le nubló, sus manos se clavaron a la piel que había bajo los dedos. No había esperado correrse tan repentinamente, le cogió por sorpresa, la intensidad de la sensación le había apabullado. Intentó contener el gemido, aunque sabía que no sería por completo capaz, sus caderas danzaban bajo las manos de Car. La suya se cerró alrededor de la erección de su amante en un movimiento reflejo, pareció ser el gesto que el otro necesitaba porque Ron le oyó gruñir contra su cuello y sintió una cálida humedad en su mano.

Ronald permaneció donde estaba, atrapado contra la pared por el cuerpo de Carwood, intentando recuperar el aliento. La cabeza del sargento descansaba sobre su hombro, su aliento se seguía sintiendo cálido y húmedo. Cuando por fin volvió a respirar con normalidad, Ron halló la fuerza necesaria en sus piernas como para soltarse del brazo de Car. Percibió las magulladuras oscuras que sus dedos le habían producido, un fuerte contraste contra su blanca piel. Ron no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo al verlas mezclado con una sensación de culpa por haberle hecho daño, alzó sus dedos para acariciar suavemente las marcas, un toque casi etéreo, una caricia, una disculpa.

También un acto posesivo.

Oyó a Carwood reírse por lo bajo al lado de su oído, sintió su respiración sobre el hombro.

- ¿Has disfrutado marcándome, verdad? - Ron sonrió levemente.

No fue hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando un Nixon enormemente sonriente le tendió una bufanda que, se percató de la pequeña marca de dientes que había en su clavícula.

*** Fin


	3. De cuidados y preocupación

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**DE CUIDADOS Y PREOCUPACIÓN.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: /camp-toccoa. Livejournal. Com/677254. html

_** Resumen; El capitán Speirs siempre cuida de sus hombres. O de cómo Lipton consiguió muchas mantas. **_

- ¿Sigue durmiendo? - Luz levantó la cabeza de las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa, su mirada se dirigió hacía la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Malarkey hacía lo mismo.

- Sí, señor. Al menos lo estaba cuando fui a verle hace una media hora. - El capitán Speirs se encontraba en la puerta del salón del lugar en el que se habían acomodado en esta ocasión. No era gran cosa, en verdad, las bombas habían provocado bastantes agujeros en las paredes. Tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto que hacía que su expresión fuera más indescifrable de lo que ya era normalmente. O quizá era solo el miedo que sentía al no tener a Lip para interceder entre el capitán y su irascible humor.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Está más o menos igual, señor. -replicó Luz preguntándose como se las arreglaba el hombre para parecer tan intimidatorio cuando ni tan siquiera estaba elevando la voz -o su arma -y llevaba un puñado de edredones bajo el brazo. - Ha venido Doc y le ha dado algo para la fiebre.

- Voy a echarle un vistazo. -añadió Speirs y asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, sus pasos se fueron alejando en dirección a las escaleras. Luz se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido su oficial portando otra manta en sus manos. De nuevo. Algunas veces no podía evitar preguntándose cómo -y dónde- conseguía Speirs encontrarlas, incluso en medio de un pueblo destrozado o en campo abierto. Desde luego que ese hombre tenía talento para conseguir víveres.

Luz miró a Malarkey quien había movido la cabeza hacia el mismo lugar y continuaba mirando como el capitán se iba retirando, lentamente movió la cabeza atónito. Nunca habría esperado que Speirs se preocupara realmente por nadie, pero ahí estaba, consiguiendo ropa de abrigo para asegurarse que Lip estuviera caliente y confortable. Y que bebía y comía lo suficiente y haciéndose con toda medicina que pudiera encontrar.

O robándolas, Luz no estaba enteramente seguro de _cómo _las conseguía. Se acordó también de la enorme botella que contenía un líquido algo oscuro -probablemente alcohol- que Speirs había traído dos días atrás. Y la humeante taza con alguna extraña y olorosa mezcla que le había proporcionado una anciana calle abajo por la mañana. Por no mencionar las mantas, por supuesto.

Speirs parecía una maternal gallina lo cual era un pensamiento aterrador. Pero bueno, quizá Lip estaba influyendo en el Capitán, como bromeaban algunos hombres. Por otro lado ese grado de preocupación en el teniente no se extendía a nadie más que no fuera el sargento.

Luz exhaló el aliento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que contenía.

- Da miedo. - Marlarkey solo pudo asentir.

Sentía el excesivo peso de lo que llevaba en sus manos. Speirs se detuvo en el rellano superior de las escaleras, mirando hacia la tela que portaba y frunció el ceño. Había visto las miradas que Luz y Malarkey le dirigieron, una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa y miedo. Solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de qué las había causado.

Las mantas.

Era algo que hacía de manera inconsciente, reflexionó Speirs. Casi como un acto reflejo, algo que no se daba cuenta de que había hecho hasta que extendía una nueva manta sobre el tembloroso Lipton. Como ahora. Tenía una manta debajo del brazo, otra cogida con la mano. Eran buenas, una de gruesa lana y la otra con un buen forro, por lo que podía apreciar. No eran nuevas pero servirían para darle calor a Lip.

Y eso era lo más importante. Asegurarse de que se volvía a poner en pie, que la neumonía no acababa con él. Era importante para Easy, el único que mantenía a la compañía en funcionamiento, incluso aunque no fuera consciente de ello. No podían permitirse perderlo.

Speirs sacudió la cabeza como si intentase alejar ese pensamiento, entonces abrió la puerta tan silencioso como pudo y entró. La cerró tras él para mantener dentro el poco calor que había. La casa en la que estaban no se encontraba en buen estado, de hecho esa era la única habitación que no tenía agujeros en las paredes pero aún así el frío se las arreglaba para colarse dentro. Quizá mañana tuvieran un alojamiento mejor. Al menos eso deseaba.

La habitación debía haber sido un estudio en algún momento, no había ninguna cama, solo un amplio sofá entre los restos de estanterías. Había hecho tumbarse a Lipton ahí cuando llegaron, luego ordenó a Luz que se asegurase de que el sargento primero permaneciese en el lugar -como, por otro lado había hecho cada vez que ocupaban una casa. Una vez dentro se percató de que ya no solo estaba la sucia y ruda manta de la armada que había cuando se fue, ahora había otra, igual de sucia, le pareció que era la de George.

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó al sofá donde pudo ver a un tembloroso Lipton bajo las mantas, su cuerpo tiritaba. Se detuvo a la altura de su cabeza, vio como sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que estaba dormido. Su rostro se retorcía de dolor, su respiración era irregular y baja, como si le doliese tanto que estuviera intentando respirar nada más que lo estrictamente necesario. Aquello no sonaba bien.

Más tarde, cuando fuera a dormirse, se tumbaría al lado de él, como había estado haciendo durante toda la semana pasada, intentando transmitirle tanto calor como su cuerpo pudiera proporcionarle. Y cuando la tos se intensificase de tal manera que hiciera que Lipton se doblase sobre sí mismo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase por el esfuerzo, Speirs le acariciaría la espalda hasta que el ataque pasara, sosteniéndole cuando el cansancio que siempre llegaba después le hacía caer agotado. No podía hacer nada más, y eso era lo peor de todo.

Con un gesto que ya había pasado a ser rutinario, sacudió las mantas y las tendió sobre el encogido cuerpo de Lipton, procurando arroparle por completo.

**_No se podía permitir perderle._**

Estaba helado. Increíblemente helado. Sentía los temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo en un intento de mantenerlo en calor. El pecho le ardía, cada respiración era como fuego líquido atravesando su nariz, su boca. No podía hacer llegar el suficiente aire a sus pulmones, además cuando lo intentaba el dolor se incrementaba. Quizá si dejase de respirar, la horrible quemazón también acabaría. Pero es que tenía tanto frío.

Oyó pasos, casi silenciosos sobre la alfombra. Se detuvieron frente a él, luego no hubo nada, solo silencio. Después de un momento, sintió un peso sobre él a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Luego la presión aumentó. Alguien abrazó todo su cuerpo, desde los pies pasando por la cadera hasta sus hombros. Sintió que aunque fuera levemente entraba en calor.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que luego se movió por el rostro, pasó a su frente y le rozó la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Lipton sonrió, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

- Estoy bien, Ron.

- Duerme, Carwood. - le respondió con voz tranquila, con tono tan sosegado, casi un susurro, que le baño como una caricia. Luego algo suave, la calidez de unos labios sobre su sien, sonrió ante ese gentil gesto le hacía sentir tan bien. - Duerme, te encontrás mejor.

Lipton no consideró ni por instante si debía seguir esa amable orden.

Fin.


	4. De preocupación y esperanza

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**DE PREOCUPACIÓN Y ESPERANZA.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: /camp-toccoa. Livejournal. Com/678789. html

**Resumen; Lipton no mejora. O de como Doc Roe vigila y se preocupa.**

* * *

><p>Estaba oscuro, probablemente ya era pasada la medianoche, el viento soplaba fuerte, ululaba fuertemente a través de las grietas. Y había multitud de ellas en todos los edificios. Grietas, agujeros de bombas, marcas de balas y ventanas rotas. No había calor en ningún lado.<p>

Y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y el cuello de su guerrera subido Doc Roe caminó desde, el camión en el que había estado colocado un nuevo vendaje en la mano de Babe, hasta la casa que el capitán Speirs había ocupado esa noche. Estaba seguro de que Lipton estaría tan a resguardo y caliente como fuera posible pero eso no significaba que fuera bastante. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en las presentes circunstancia eso resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Eugene intentó contener un suspiro. Realmente se hubiera sentido mejor si el teniente estuviera en un hospital o al menos en un puesto de socorro, donde podría recibir el calor y los cuidados necesarios. Porque Gene no podía proporcionárselos, no aquí en medio del campo, no con ellos moviéndose a un nuevo lugar cada día, pasando horas en los camiones, expuesto al viento y la intemperie. Y eso no le hacía ningún bien a Lipton, su estado de salud había estado empeorando cada día que pasaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se metió dentro y se sintió aliviado de dejar el viento fuera. Miró al rededor y vio a Luz saliendo de una de las habitaciones, sus movimientos eran soñolientos, su pelo estaba revuelto de forma inaudita.

- ¡Ey, Luz! - Le susurró más que llamó Gene para llamar la atención del otro hombre. - ¿Dónde está Lipton?

- El capitán le colocó en la parte de atrás. - Replicó George apuntando en esa dirección. - Hay incluso un sofá, el único de los muebles que no está destrozado, por otro lado.

- Gracias. - Asintió caminando hacia la dirección que Luz le había indicado. No fue difícil dar con la habitación porque aunque la puerta, contra todo pronóstico, estaba cerrada se podía ver luz saliendo por debajo. Eugene llamó una vez, entonces se detuvo totalmente quieto tras la puerta.

Nunca había entrado en el dormitorio de un capitán antes.

Debía estar cansado hasta la extenuación porque no se despertó cuando entró en la habitación. Estaba recostado contra el reposabrazos del sofá en el que Lipton estaba tumbado, su cabeza caía hacia un lado e incluso dormido se le veía totalmente agotado. Todos lo parecía, reflexión Gene, pero había algo en el rostro del capitán diferente al del resto de los hombres. A Doc le llevó un momento darse cuenta de qué era.

Preocupación. Una preocupación profunda. De repente se percató de que eso era lo que le había tenido intranquilo toda la mañana. Que Lipton no despertara. Y no solo era paranoia, sabían que cada vez que el teniente caía dormido podía ocurrir. Estaba tan considerablemente debilitado por la neumonía que rápidamente se estaba empezando a quedar sin reservas. Y no eran muchas las que tenía después de haber pasado por Bastogne. Eso era lo que más le atemorizaba a Eugene.

Pero como hacían el resto de los hombres se lo guardaba para sí. Casi como si estuvieran oyendo a Lipton decirles que no sería bueno para nadie que se dejaran devorar por la preocupación. Que debían mantenerse alertas. Pero algunas veces, cuando pasaba por delante de una fogata o de uno de los camiones realizando una de sus silenciosas rondas les oía hablar. Nunca en voz alta, susurrando. Como si consideraban de mal presagio expresar lo que realmente pensaban. Y tal vez lo fuera.

Doc cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió al camastro, procurando ser sigiloso. El capitán necesitaba descansar tanto como Lipton. Con movimientos que hacía tiempo había hecho suyos, Gene chequeó al teniente y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Como la sombra que había aprendido a ser.

* * *

><p>Haguenau era solo un poco mejor que estar en la carretera. Pero al menos había casas, aunque la mayoría estaban dañadas. Y también había suministro. Pero ninguno de ellos le servían a Eugene para ayudar a Lipton, no había nada que pudiera bajar la fiebre que devoraba su cuerpo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Así que cuando Gene encontró un manojo de hierbas en una cocina abandonada, raras plantas que no hubiera esperado hallar en medio de una guerra, pasó el siguiente par de horas yendo de casa en casa hasta que localizó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba. Decidió arriesgarse y ofrecerle al capitán un método distinto para sanar a Lip, un método que el ejército no ofrecía.<p>

Con una humeante taza en sus manos, Eugene entró en la casa que había ocupado el capitán y subió al primer piso. Llamó a la puerta y entró como había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Le encontró sentado en la mesa, limpiando su pistola, Lipton estaba tumbado en la cama que se encontraba en el rincón del cuarto, durmiendo.

- He traído algo, señor. - dijo Gene y extendió la taza que cubría con sus manos en un intento de disfrutar del calor que se transmitía a través del metal.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el oficial, con su permanente ceño fruncido y, lentamente bajó el arma.

- Una infusión que me hacía mi abuela, señor. - replicó Gene preguntándose como reaccionaría el capitán ante eso. El hombre no era fácil de interpretar. - Sé que no está aprobado por el ejército, señor pero pienso que tenemos que intentarlo. Debemos bajarle la fiebre. - el capitán asintió después de un momento.

- De acuerdo, adelante. - Gene se sintió genuínamente sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido aceptada su sugerencia. Había esperado más preguntas acerca del remedio, sobre lo seguro que estaba de que pudiera funcionar. Pero el capitán no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó y esperó a que Doc se pusiera a trabajar.

- Fue cuando Eugene se dio cuenta del grado de confianza que el capitán depositaba en él. Le estaba confiando a Lipton. Fue un sentimiento extraño que intentó alejar de su mente a medida que se acerca a la cama donde el teniente estaba tumbado. Porque sí, en esta ocasión era una cama y había por lo menos cuatro mantas cubriendo su dormida figura. Gene escondió una sonrisa. Solo Dios sabía donde las había conseguido Speirs.

- Tenemos que despertarlo, señor, para que pueda beber. - explicó Eugene dejando la taza en el suelo. El capitán asintió y se acercó, cogió a Lipton por los hombros y forzó su laxo cuerpo hasta sentarlo. Entonces el que se sentó en la cama fue él, detrás del teniente sujetándole mientras Gene zarandeaba al oficial por el hombro en un intento de hacerle abrir los ojos. - Vamos, teniente, despierte. - Dijo en voz alta, pero Lip solo gruñó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Solo despertó cuando le dio suaves golpecitos en las mejillas pero se dio cuenta de no les reconocía. Sus ojos brillaban febriles, Doc estaba seguro de que no sabía con quien estaba. Rápidamente se agachó para coger la taza. Debía aprovechar esos momentos para hacerle beber la infusión. - Necesito que se tome esto, teniente. Todo. - le dijo mientras colocaba la taza en los labios del hombre. Hizo que lo fuera ingiriendo poco a poco hasta que el recipiente quedó vacío. Le llevó bastante tiempo y Gene estaba sorprendido por la paciencia del capitán que, en ningún momento dijo nada, tan solo le sostuvo esperando que se bebiera toda la medicina. Posteriormente, volvieron a tumbarlo y antes de que la cabeza tocara la almohada ya estaba dormido de nuevo. El joven sanitario de Luisiana se puso en pie y recogió su mochila. - Volveré al amanecer, señor. Si ocurriera cualquier cosa, como que le subiera la fiebre, llámeme inmediatamente.

El capitán asintió sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada, Gene dejó la habitación para buscar un lugar en el que pudiera dormir por lo menos unas horas. Ni tan siquiera dejó la casa, solo entró en el cuarto en el que Luz, Malarkey, Liebgott y Babe dormían y se tumbó en el suelo cerca de la entrada. Nunca se podía saber lo rápido que tendría que irse si alguien le llamaba.

* * *

><p>Apenas había amanecido cuando Eugene volvía a llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Lipton y se deslizaba dentro. El capitán aún se encontraba sentando en el mismo lugar en el que le dejó horas atrás, pero ya no se le notaba tan rígido.<p>

- ¿Señor?

- Creo que el brebaje ha funcionado. - le respondió sin levantar la vista de la pálida cara de Lipton. Gene se aproximó, sus manos se movieron sin apenas pensarlo. Ya formaba parte de su naturaleza. Revisó el pulso y la temperatura, y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó que la piel que palpaba no estaba ardiendo. Lipton se removió bajo sus manos, dejando escapar un pequeño ruido que sonó dolorido pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron. No estaban del todo claros pero las pupilas no brillaban y parecían algo más coherente.

¿Doc? - su voz sonó áspera, apenas algo más que un ronco susurro.

- Es bueno tenerle de vuelta, Lipton. - respondió Eugene sosegadamente, manteniendo la voz baja y suave. Los ojos del teniente recorrieron el lugar, como si estuviera intentando entender donde estaba. Entonces se centraron en algo detrás de Gene, y el sanitario supo que a quien veía era al capitán. Lipton dijo tantas cosas en esa mirada, cosas que Doc no necesitaba entender para saber lo que significaban, y entonces apareció esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Lip antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse como si se le hubiera agotado la energía. - Todo va bien, Lipton. -volvió a hablar Eugene tocándole el hombro para tranquilizarle. - Necesita descansar. Vuelva a dormirse. - el teniente asintió, solo un minúsculo movimiento de su cabeza, entonces sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y su respiración, aunque seguía siendo irregular, sonó más suave. El médico no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que suspiró tan profundamente. Se volvió a mirar al capitán y entonces hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a olvidar. Dio esperanza. - Vivirá, señor. - Nunca habría esperado ver al capitán Speirs sonreír, pero ahí estaba, una pequeña mueca en sus labios, un leve y casi dubitativo brillo en sus ojos. Algo que valía más que cualquier riqueza del mundo.

- Gracias, Doc. -su tono sonó áspero y casi inaudible pero fue la voz más sincera que había oído en tiempos. Asintió lentamente antes de volverse hacia Lipton colocando las mantas alrededor de él. Se enderezó. El trabajo estaba hecho. Por ahora.

- Capitán. - Eugene vio que Speirs asentía dándole permiso para irse y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cerrando suavemente tras él. Cuando se detuvo fuera de la casa, el viento parecía no soplar con tanta fuerza como cuando había llegado y sintió dentro de sí una calidez que hacía meses que no notaba.

Quizá era que aún había esperanza, meditó Gene, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y girando la cara hacia las primeras luces del día. Y quizá dar esperanza era realmente su trabajo.

Incluso aunque hubiera que darla en el último momento.

FIN.


	5. De calor y agua

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**DE CALOR Y AGUA**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: / camp-toccoa. livejournal. com /693922. html

**Resumen; Tras días de fiebre y enfermedad Lipton quiere lavarse. O de como Speirs y Lipton toman una ducha.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Lipton despertó todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que tenía abiertos los ojos y solo la luz de la chimenea le convenció de que no seguía dormido. Se giró cuidadosamente, moviéndose lentamente para no molestar a su cabeza. Las cortinas, aún rotas y andrajosas, habían sido corridas. A través de los agujeros de la tela podía ver la tenue luz del exterior, y le dijo que o bien estaba anocheciendo o amanecía.<p>

Había estado dormido durante tantos días que había perdido la noción del tiempo, tan solo se había despertado durante breves intervalos. Pero ahora se sentía mejor, notablemente mejor. Lo último que recordaba era ver a Doc Roe inclinado sobre él. Si no se equivocaba, Ron se encontraba detrás, haciendo con su suave sonrisa que Carwood se sintiera especial. Ahora mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Eso le hizo suponer que estaba atardeciendo y que el deber había reclamado la presencia del capitán. Recordó la sensación de un cuerpo caliente a su espalda, presionando contra él bajo las capas de mantas y haciéndole sentir seguro. Solo podía suponer que había sido su superior durmiendo junto a él en aquella estrecha cama. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Siempre disfrutaba cuando le mostraba que le importaba a su manera, sin decir ni una palabra.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, aliviado al notar que el mundo se mantenía horizontal y no se inclinaba hacia un lado y hacia el otro como la última vez que había intentado sentarse. Se tomó su tiempo, consciente de que se sentía mejor de lo que realmente estaba. Qué no le haría Ron si le encontraba desmayado sobre el suelo porque no había sabido medir sus propias fuerzas.

Echó la manta hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a su uniforme, aún negro de la suciedad de Bastogne y manchado de sudor y sangre. No pudo reprimir el deseo de quitárselo, tomar un baño y ponerse ropa fresca y limpia. Sentía como si estuviera echando a perder las sábanas, aunque probablemente después de los días pasados quedaba poco que ensuciar.

- Necesito una ducha. - Murmuró Carwood para sí mismo pasándose una mano por la mejilla. - Y afeitarme.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en levantase e intentar limpiarse, oyó pasos en el pasillo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta. Ron se detuvo en el marco, con el pomo aún entre sus dedos mirándole fijamente. Pareció tomarse un momento para recobrarse, entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Estás despierto. - susurró, Lipton pensó que había notado un ligero tono de alivio en su voz. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Me siento bien en comparación con la última vez que recuerdo haber despertado. - Replicó y se preguntó cuánto habría pasado desde ese momento. - ¿Cuánto he estado fuera de juego?

- Tres días. - le miró, aún cerca de la puerta. - Ciertamente te ves mucho mejor.

- Creo que lo estoy. Pero me siento sucio y sudoroso. - Lip arrugó la nariz. - Y aunque apenas puedo oler nada, sé que apesto. Necesito un baño. - Ron se rió entre dientes.

- Digamos que una ducha no te haría ningún daño.

- Tendré que esperar otro día, me temo. No estoy como para ir a las duchas comunales. - admitió Carwood suavemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. - No creo tener las suficientes fuerzas como para mantenerme en pie diez minutos, no puedo ni imaginar ducharme en medio del frío.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que permitiría que un hombre enfermo use las duchas comunales? - Sonrió Ron. - Doc Roe no me perdonaría nunca si dejara que volvieras a enfermar después de todos los problemas que ha tenido para bajarte la fiebre. - Carwood frunció el ceño confuso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Speirs se acercó a él y se detuvo enfrente de la cama, su mirada recorriendo el rostro y el cuerpo de Lipton como si intentarse convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien.

- Hizo alguna clase de infusión, no me preguntes qué llevaba, pero funcionó mejor que cualquiera de los remedios oficiales. Te la dimos tres veces. Ya solo la primera dosis se las arregló para acabar con lo peor de la fiebre.

- Creo, entonces, que le debo dar las gracias. - Comentó Carwood más para sí que para Ron. Siempre supo lo increíblemente afortunada que era la Easy por tener a Eugene Roe como médico.

- Sí, deberías. Pero primero vamos a limpiarte. - Le ofreció su mano para levantar le de la cama. - Los oficiales usamos duchas privadas, las que siguen funcionando al menos. Y de casualidad esta casa tiene una que lo hace. - Car ocultó una sonrisa. Sabía que el que el baño funcionase era la razón más probable por la que habían ocupado esa casa. Se la cogió y aceptó su ayuda para incorporarse. No sentía seguridad en sus piernas y agradeció el apoyo de la mano sujetándole por la espalda. - ¿Te sientes lo bastante fuerte como para aguantarte solo un momento? - Carwood asintió y Ron le soltó lentamente como si no se fiara en que se mantuviera en pie. Cuando vio que no se derrumbaba se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió. - ¿Tienes algún uniforme limpio? - Preguntó mientras buscaba algo dentro de la caja de madera y encontraba una nueva pastilla de jabón.

- En el fondo de mi petate. - Replicó Carwood e hizo un gesto señalando a los pies de la cama. Ron lo cogió y lo puso sobre su hombro, entonces se volvió hacia Car y le sujetó por el codo.

- Venga, vamos al baño. - dijo guiándolo fuera de la habitación y saliendo al pasillo. Pasaron por al lado de la escalera y se detuvieron frente a otra puerta al final del pasillo. Ron la empujó para abrirla y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Había una bañera en la pequeña habitación, sostenida por unas garras doradas y con su propia ducha en el frente. Por un momento, Carwood no pudo evitar preguntase si Ron había revisado todas las casas hasta encontrar una con un baño real. Los antiguos habitantes debían haber sido inmensamente ricos como para tener esa clase de lujo. Y a decir verdad, estaba agradecido de que hubieran elegido esa casa en concreto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y entonces oyó el inconfundible sonido de una llave girando en su cerradura. Se giró para encontrase a Ron junto a la puerta, clasificando la ropa de la mochila y sacando las diferentes piezas de su uniforme, dejándolas sobre un taburete a lado del lavabo. Lipton seguía sus movimientos casi sin comprenderlos. Había esperando que le mostrase el baño y le dejase solo para asearse. En lugar de eso, Ron se irguió una vez hubo acabado con el petate y se acercó a la bañera, abriendo los grifos y comprobando la temperatura, dejando que el agua se caldease. Entonces se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta del uniforme sin el mejor atisbo de duda.

Por un momento, Carwood se sintió sorprendido, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar. Se mantuvo en pie en medio del cuarto de baño sintiendo como Ron le quitaba la prenda, luego la camisa y la camiseta interior. Se movía con la casual eficiencia de la mayoría de los hombres del ejército, dedos hábiles y rápidos, ojos centrados en su tarea. Le tuvo desvestido en menos de un minuto y se quitó su propia ropa aún con mayor rapidez dejándola sobre las prendas limpias del uniforme de Lipton. Este no fue capaz de evitar que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas mientras le miraba, sintiendo que desnudarse y bañarse juntos era una acción extrañamente íntima.

Ron comprobó el agua, entonces hizo que Carwood entrara en la bañera y le siguió, colocándole bajo el chorro de la ducha. Un segundo después se acercó y se pegó a su espalda, piel contra piel, un brazo firmemente ceñido alrededor de la cintura de Car, sosteniéndole. Por un momento, Lipton se puso rígido por el repentino contacto pero rápidamente se relajo ante el firme abrazo, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Ron. Su mejilla apoyada contra la del otro, raspándole suavemente con la barba. Con los ojos cerrados, el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Era una presencia tranquilizadora a su espalda, le hacía sentir cómodo y seguro, le hacía desear no volver a salir de allí nunca. Era un pequeño trozo de cielo... allí en medio de la guerra, en medio de la devastada ciudad de Haguenau.

Después de un momento Ron le soltó y sus manos se hicieron con el jabón. Se lo pasó por el pelo sus dedos le acariciaban suave y delicadamente e hicieron que Carwood suspirara, confiándose por completo a sus cuidados. La fresca esencia del jabón le llenó la nariz, reemplazando el olor del sudor, la suciedad y la enfermedad que se habían pegado a él durante los días pasados e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. El capitán se tomó su tiempo, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel con el jabón firmemente agarrado, lavando y limpiando con una concentración y rigurosidad que hizo sonreír a Carwood. Su tacto no quería excitar, buscaba confortar, limpiar, y cada roce de la piel, cada toque de jabón y cada ligero tacto de sus dedos hacían que el cuerpo del sargento primero se fuera relajando cada vez más. No podía recordar a nadie cuidándolo de esa manera y se rindió, incapaz de resistirse al confort que le ofrecían.

Ron levantó la ducha hacia su cabeza y limpió el jabón del pelo de su compañero, de su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente. Entonces rápidamente se lavó a sí mismo antes de salir de la bañera. Se pasó una toalla sobre su pelo antes de enrrollársela por las caderas y coger otra.

- Ven aquí. - Le ordenó en voz baja, extendiendo una gran toalla. Entró en ella, sus brazos se cerraron entorno a él, sorprendiéndole con el suave tacto que le abrazó. Carwood se acurrucó, aceptando el placer de sentirse a salvo entre los brazos de Ron y cediendo ante el agotamiento que sentía. Había estado tanto tiempo enfermo que no sabía como era sentirse a gusto con propio cuerpo, sin dolores y molestias. En ese momento, cuando finalmente se encontraba limpio de nuevo, relajado por el agua caliente y acurrucado contra Ron, recordó como era la sensación de sentirse bien.

- Gracias. - murmuró Carwood contra el cuello del capitán, sus ojos cerrados, inspirando su limpia esencia. No hubo ninguna réplica pero pudo sentir la suave presión de sus labios sobre su frente. Los brazos que le rodeaban le estrecharon ligeramente.

- Vamos a vestirte y volveremos a la cama. - Susurró Ron y Carwood casi pudo oír una silenciosa sonrisa en su voz. - Necesitas descansar mucho. Doc me pidió que me ocupara de eso.

- Aún tengo que afeitarme. - Le recordó sin si quiera abrir los ojos.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Car. - replicó, mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de la ropa intentando secarle. - Ahora es momento de que descanses. Te afeitaré mañana por la mañana. - Carwood solo asintió, demasiado a gusto para hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse entre los brazos de Ron. Nunca habría imaginado que los cuidados de nadie fueran tan adictivos. Y aunque la garganta aún le molestaba y la cabeza le dolía se sentía tan relajado. No podía recordar algún otro momento en el que se hubiera sentido mejor. Ron se rió por lo bajo, sus manos que no había dejado de frotarle se detuvieron ahora en su espalda. - Tendremos que movernos en algún momento, Car.

- Lo sé. - Las palabras del otro fueron apenas audibles por tener la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Ron y los labios pegados a su piel. Olía tan bien, a limpio, como su jabón – seguro que no era uno de los que daba el ejército – era algo que se quedó impreso en la memoria de Carwood, que él definió como la esencia de Ron. Amaba olerla cuando estaba cerca suyo, cuando se tumbaban juntos por la noche, vestidos con sus ropas de más abrigos y enterrados bajo toneladas de mantas. Siempre estaba allí, ese aroma, una nota débil que para Carwood significaba cosas que no se atrevía a definir con palabras, ni tan siquiera en su mente.

- La mano de Ron ascendió y pasó por el húmedo pelo de Carwood.

- Vámonos, Car. Está empezando a hacer frío y no quiero que recaigas de la neumonía. - Con reticencia, el suboficial echó un paso atrás, Ron le dejó ir para poder secarse así mismo y Carwood siguió su ejemplo, aunque sus movimientos eran más lentos. Sentía el cansancio impreso en sus huesos y la idea de volver a la cama se volvió repentinamente muy tentadora. Aceptó las ropas que le tendía, vistiéndose en silencio. Le llevó unos pocos minutos verse envueltos en las muchas capas de ropa de su uniforme. Ron abrió la puerta y tras escuchar un momento le indicó que podía volver a la habitación. Él le siguió un momento después con el petate sobre su hombro y el uniforme sucio de Lipton en sus manos, cuidadosamente doblado en un pequeño bulto. Cerró la puerta detrás de él para después dejar la mochila y la pila de ropas en el suelo. - Métete en la cama, Car. - las palabras de Ron fueron casi una orden y él obedeció sentándose en colchón. Deseó poder haber cambiado las sábanas pero no había otras nuevas con las que poder hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y agotado. Carwood cedió a la tentación de acostarse y cerró los ojos sin siquiera quitarse las botas. Se acurrucó a un lado poniendo las mantas sobre si mismo en un intento de entrar en calor.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía detrás de él, notó que las mantas se elevaban y la presión de un cuerpo contra su espalda. El brazo de Ron le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo firme y le acercó a él, Lipton se relajó ante su calor. Estaba medio dormido cuando apreció los labios de Ron sobre su cuello, una casta caricia, un ligero toque contra su piel, le oyó suspirar temblorosamente. El abrazo se estrechó, su mano se aferró en un puño a la tela de su chaqueta y le sintió enterrar la nariz en el pelo de la nuca.

A su adormilada mente le llevó un momento procesar sus acciones pero entonces las entendió. Se quedó quieto durante un largo momento preguntándose qué había sucedido durante los días anteriores. No recordaba mucho, los sueños delirantes se mezclaban con la realidad de tal manera que no podía distinguir lo uno de lo otro. Pero había pequeños flashes de hombres, de Doc Roe, de Ron. Había habido calor y frío, dolor y violentos ataques de tos y fuego en sus pulmones. Había estado tan indefenso, entonces se le ocurrió si incluso podía haber sido peor de lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Estuve muy grave? - preguntó finalmente, su voz no fue más que un susurro en la oscuridad. Ron no replicó, solo expiró lentamente y le estrechó contra sí aún más.

- Mucho. - Murmuró después de un tiempo, Carwood sintió el calor de su respiración contra su piel más que oyó sus palabras. Eso le hizo temblar al darse cuenta de lo cerca que debía haber estado todo de acabar si había conseguido inquietar a Ron. Él no se preocupaba inútilmente pero había notado las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía cuando pensaba que no le veía. Lo había atribuido al estrés de la guerra pero ahora que pensaba en ello, la guerra jamás había sido capaz de afectarle tanto a Ron.

Sabía que las palabras no podían hacerle sentir mejor, sólo ofrecer confort, así que apretó su cuerpo firmemente contra el de su compañero colocando su mano sobre la de Ron, entrelazando sus dedos con los que le agarraban la chaqueta. Speirs no dijo nada pero sus dedos se aferraron a los de Carwood inmediatamente, apretándolos tan firmemente como habían agarrado la tela del uniforme.

- Duerme, Car. - murmuró contra el cuello del sargento primero. La misma silenciosa orden que recordaba haber oído entre sus sueños febriles. Y la obedeció como había hecho entonces.

Fin.


	6. De amigos y familia

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_**De amigos y familia.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original; http: /camp-toccoa.l ivejournal. Com/677922. html

Resumen: Los chicos de la Easy son como una familia. O de como Malarkey y Luz hablan sobre Mamá Lip y Papá Speirs.

* * *

><p>Luz puso la caja sobre el mostrador y suspiró. Había sido un largo día. Ahora solo tenía que contabilizarlo todo y distribuir correctamente los suministros. Bueno, Haguenau no estaba tan mal, decidió. Hubo una época que que no tenía nada que dar. Bastogne, por ejemplo no fueron tiempos de lujo.<p>

A través de la puerta pudo ver a Malarkey sentado solo en la mesa del salón, con un cigarro entre sus dedos. Parecía que lo acababa de encender.

- ¡Ey, Malark! ¿Te importa si me uno a ti? - el pelirrojo sargento enarcó una ceja.

- Solo quieres que comparta contigo mi pitillo.

- ¡Ah, diablos, me conoces demasiado bien! - Replicó Luz con una risilla, cruzando la habitación hacia su amigo.

- Vale, vale. - Rió Malarkey tendiéndoselo. - Ven y siéntete de una vez. - Luz no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos vez. Cogió el cigarro que se le ofrecía y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Eres un ángel. - Un resoplido.

- Que fuma.

- Esa es la parte que te hace ser un ángel, hombre. - bromeó de nuevo Luz y le entregó Lucky Strike.

- Eres tan predecible, Luz.

- Lo sé.

- He estado fumando aquí desde hace un rato. ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en venir? - le preguntó después de dejar el paquete sobre la mesa de nuevo.

- He estado trayendo todas esas cajas de suministros. - le respondió Luz moviendo la mano en dirección a la puerta. - Podrías ayudarme, por cierto.

- Naaa, no quiero robarte el trabajo. - contestó sarcásticamente Malark mientras echaba una calada. - Podrías volverte perezoso.

- Gracias, hombre, aprecio tu preocupación. - resopló Luz y miró hacia toda la mercancía que se suponía debía repartir. - Realmente me alegro de tener a Lip.

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó su acompañante con el cigarrillo colgado de la comisura de de sus labios, claramente sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

- Deberías ver a las otras compañías. - Hizo un gesto hacia todas las bolsas y cajas. - Lip es jodidamente bueno consiguiéndonos lo que necesitamos. Aún enfermo, es tremendamente eficiente. - Malarkey le sonrió y le tendió el cigarro de nuevo.

- Totalmente cierto. Por lo que veo hasta tenemos tabletas Hershey gracias a Mamá Lip.

- Sí, es la mejor Mamá que cualquier compañía pudiera desear.

- Hmmmm. - Malarkey frunció los labios como si estuviera pensando. - Si Lip es mamá, ¿quién es, entonces, papá? - Luz no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

- Speirs, por supuesto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Speirs? - le miró como si hubiera perdido la mente. O como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

- Es cierto. - replicó el otro tirando el cigarro. - Sólo tienes que verles juntos. Quiero decir, que son casi como Winters y Nixon.

- Naaaaa, Winters y Nixon ya son como un viejo matrimonio. Nadie es como ellos. - Replicó Malark y se encogió de hombros. - Lleva años llegar a ese estado, Speirs solo ha estado con nosotros unas cuantas semanas.

- Eso es verdad. - aceptó Luz. Realmente Winters y Nixon eran, en cierto modo, otra cosa.

- De todas formas, ¿porqué necesitamos un Papa? - reflexionó Don encendiendo otro cigarro, que compartió de nuevo con Luz. - La Easy está perfectamente bien solo con Mamá.

- Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de Mamá. - respondió George con seguridad.

- ¿Y eso porqué? - le preguntó levantando la ceja con curiosidad.

- Porque ella no lo hace. Siempre cuida de todo el mundo pero nunca de sí misma. - Luz se encogió de hombros. - Exactamente como Lip. Siempre cuidándonos, a cada uno de nosotros. Pero no creo que se preocupe de cuidarse a sí mismo. - Como si lo hubiera dicho a propósito, a través de la ventana, vieron como Lipton dejaba la casa, más tropezando que caminando, pero con la determinación de un hombre que tuviera una misión. No pudo evitar resoplar. - Mírale. Está enfermo hasta decir basta y aún así está intentando conseguirnos cosas. Lo peor de todo es que debería estar en un hospital o, al menos, en un puesto de primeros auxilios. - Malarkey asintió, viendo como el teniente segundo intentaba cruzar la calle.

- A pesar de todo no iría. Ni siquiera Speirs ha conseguido convencerlo.

- Y eso sucede, exactamente, porque no quiere abandonarnos. - sonrió, Luz satisfecho de poder confirmar su teoría. - Es como nuestra Mamá. Siempre está para ti.

- Así que, ¿quién cuida de él? - Malarkey parecía que estaba empezando comprender.

- Desde luego que no nosotros. - Dijo Luz sin poder evitar un sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver a Lipton a través de la ventana. Antes de que hubiera siquiera llegado a la mitad de la calle una figura se dirigió hacia él, cada paso cargado con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Luz solo conocía a una persona que pudiera caminar tan enérgicamente y que resultase tan intimidante. Speirs se detuvo delante de Lip y el teniente inmediatamente le miró, incluso desde la distancia, Luz y Donald podían ver como los temblores le atravesaban el cuerpo. - Al hospital, te lo dije. - remarcó Luz más para sí mismo que para Malark. Solo Dios sabía las muchas veces que la semana pasada había intentando convencer a su teniente y amigo que aceptara que pasar unos días en el puesto de socorro sería bueno para él. Pero incluso enfermo Lip era endomoniadamente cabezota. Speirs le dijo algo a oficial y, aunque Luz no podía oírlo, estaba claro por el lengua del cuerpo del capitán que no estaba complacido. Speirs continuó hablando un poco más y entonces George vio como el teniente segundo se acobardaba. Luz frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto a Lip intimidado ante Speirs y era extraño verlo ahora. De repente, Lipton se dobló a causa de un ataque de tos tan fuerte que incluso se podía oír desde el interior de la casa. Luz vio como la actitud de Speirs cambiaba inmediatamente, como el enfado parecía diluirse para rápidamente ofrecerle apoyo a Lipton, con sus manos sosteniéndole por la cintura para evitar que cayese.

Pasó un rato hasta que la tos murió y Lip pudo ponerse erguido de nuevo. Asintió ante algo que dijo Speirs, entonces el capitán pasó uno de los brazos de Lip por su cuello y situó uno de los suyos por su propia cintura, más para sujetarle que para ayudar al teniente a volver a casa.

- Quizá tengas razón. - Donald sacudió la cabeza desconcertado, con el olvidado cigarro en su mano. - Quizá tengas razón y realmente sean Mamá Lip y Papá Speirs.

* * *

><p>Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la calle cuando vio que la figura decidida del capitán Speirs se aproximaba a él con toda la delicadeza de un semental enojado. Lipton apenas pudo reprimir un gemido. Había tenido la esperanza de conseguir algo antes de ser atrapado.<p>

- ¿Qué infiernos está haciendo, teniente? - La voz de Speirs era de enfado, su expresión extremadamente fría, pero Lipton no tuvo ninguna dificultad para distinguir el fuego en esos ojos que ahora había aprendido a leer tan bien. Se enderezó intentando ponerse firme pero no pudo evitar que los escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo. Sabía que Ron los vería también pero no podía controlarlos.

- Tenía que ir a pedir a la oficina de suministros más mantas para los hombres, señor. Algunos no tienen siquiera...

- Le dije que se quedara en la cama, teniente. - le interrumpió Speirs, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía una única línea de enfado. - De hecho, recuerdo que le _ordené_ que no se levantara excepto para ir al baño.

- Pero mi trabajo es cuidar de esos hombres...

- ¿Y que le hace pensar que está haciendo un buen trabajo si en el proceso acaba con su propia salud? - Lipton se dio cuenta de que Speirs estaba verdaderamente enfadado, que no era solo uno de sus cambios de humor. Estaba real y profundamente enfadado, Lipton no entendía verdaderamente porqué. - No ayudará a nadie si se muere de neumonía porque no ha descansado lo que tiene que descansar. - Las palabras de Speirs no eran frías y aunque dichas en tono suave estaban cargadas de furia. Eso hizo que Lipton se encogiera. - Acepté que te quedaras con nosotros y no fuera a un hospital porque sé lo mucho que significa para ti. - Continuó Speirs, su voz era ahora apenas un susurro pero no estaba menos acalorada. - No hagas que me arrepienta, Lip.

- Yo no quise más que...

- Solo vuelve a la cama. Yo iré a hablar con suministros y traeré las mantas. - Interrumpió Ron su explicación. Entonces su voz, repentinamente, adoptó un tono sugerente. - No me hagas atarte a la cama, Carwood.

- ¿Otra vez? - replicó Lip con una sonrisita y no pudo evitar reírse levemente. Risa que inmediatamente se transformó en un ataque de tos que acabó con todo su vigor, sintió que las manos de Ron le sostenían por la cintura, aguantando su peso y evitando que cayera de rodillas en medio de la embarrada calle. Su ojos se humedecieron y notó como si alguien estuviera intentando sacarle los pulmones. Las contracciones de su abdomen causaban que el violento ataque no acabara, Lipton clavó su mano derecha en el brazo de Ron. Sus rodillas no le aguantaban y solo el abrazo de Ron le mantenía en pie.

Parecía que iba a durar para siempre pero finalmente pudo respirar sin toser, le llevó un momento recuperar algo de fuerza y lentamente su rápida respiración se fue calmando y le permitió erguirse. Las manos de Ron aún le sostenían fuertemente por la cintura, no se fiaba de que pudiera mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta.

- Espero que me ahora me hagas caso. - dijo suavemente, sin denotar triunfo en la voz, solo una preocupación sincera. Lipton quiso responder pero su garganta estaba irritada y le dolía demasiado, sabía que durante un rato no podría hablar, así que se limitó a asentir. - Bien. - replicó el capitán cogiendo un brazo del teniente para ponerlo sobre su cuello y así soportar mejor su peso. - Ahora, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama.

Lipton asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para protestar. Notaba las piernas terriblemente pesadas y la cabeza le dolía tanto que pareciese que se hubiera dado un golpe terrible. Sentía calambres en el estómago por toda la tos que había tenido y tan solo deseaba volver a su bonita cama del primer piso. Y cubrirse con la cálida y suave manta que no sabía de donde podía haberla robado Ron. Estaba tan cansado que ni le importaba averiguarlo.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y el capitán la pateó para abrirla, forzando a Bull a dar un paso atrás y echarse contra la pared de la entrada para permitir que Speirs medio arrastrase hacia las escaleras a Lipton.

¿Se ha escapado de nuevo, señor? - Preguntó Bull, Lipton deseó sentirse más fuerte para golpearle por hacer se pregunta. Se tuvo que contentar con mandarle una mirada hiriente.

Lo hizo, Randleman. - replicó Ron sin reducir el paso. - Aunque esta vez no ha llegado ni a la mitad de la calle.

Debería atarle, señor. - sugirió Bull, con el cigarro torcido debido a su amplia sonrisa. Detrás de él, en el salón, Lipton vio como Luz y Malarkey se echaban a reír.

Pensaré en ello. - estuvo de acuerdo Ron con el rostro serio pero Lip podía ver como sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Llegaron a la escalera y el capitán colocó mejor el brazo sobre su cuello para empezar a subirlas. Lipton hizo todo lo que pudo para aligerarle el peso, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía exhausto. - Solo para que conste. - habló Speirs con un susurro cuando llegaron a mitad del camino sin levantar la vista hacia el resto de los escalones. Una pícara sonrisa asomó a sus labios. - preferiría tenerte atado a la cama mientras te retuerces de placer que no por un ataque de neumonía. - Aquello fue suficiente como para que Lipton empezara a toser de nuevo, aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez la tos no estaba inducida por la enfermedad. De todas maneras se alegró de poder explicar el color rojo brillante de sus mejillas a su estado cuando se cruzaron con Webster en medio del rellano del primer piso.

FIN.


	7. De reglas y bromas

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_**DE REGLAS Y BROMAS.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

Enlace a la historia original;** http: /camp-toccoa. Livejournal. Com/689906. html**

Resumen; Perconte y Luz establecen algunas reglas. O de cómo Lipton descubre las principales reglas de la Easy para tratar con el Capitán Speirs.

* * *

><p>Luz vio al nuevo teniente -Johnson o algún nombre parecido – y apenas pudo contener un suspiro. Ese muchacho no tenía sentido de autoconservación. Absolutamente ninguno. Los rumores que hasta ahora se habían extendido sobre Speirs, ya debían haber llegado hasta el chico y, sin embargo, se atrevía a interrumpirle de la forma más estúpida.<p>

- Me pregunto durante cuanto tiempo va a seguir haciéndolo- - se preguntó más para si mismo que para nadie en particular. De todos modos recibió una respuesta de Perconte, que estaba apoyado contra la pared que había tras ellos.

- Únicamente ha violado la primera regla sobre como tratar con el capitán.

- ¿Te refieres a esa que dice que no llames la atención de Speirs si eres tan afortunado que no se ha dado cuenta de que existes?

- Sí, esa. - confirmó Frank con un asentimiento. - Y ha interrumpido a Lip. Acaba de suicidarse... ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que ha firmado su propia sentencia de muerte. - Luz resopló.

- Perfecto, ahora si Speirs le ofrece un cigarro, sabremos que definitivamente es chico muerto. - Fran hizo un vago gesto con la mano, incluyendo con él al nuevo teniente y a Speirs, que en ese momento estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón de Lip.

- Sí, le pregunto quién lo logrará primero, los alemanes o capitán. - Luz se sacó el Lucky Strike de la boca y añadió.

- Apuesto por Speirs. - Frank observó atentamente la escena.

- Ahora solo necesitamos que el nuevo chico le ofrezca a Lip un cigarro y ya será seguro, estará muerto.

- Sí, eso es algo que no puedes hacer a menos que seas yo. O Speirs. - añadió Luz con una enorme sonrisa. Perconte se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque eres el único que puede hacer eso. Definitivamente el resto de nosotros no podríamos ni imaginarlo. - George se encogió de hombros, más de una vez se había preguntado lo mismo. Pero no iba a decírselo a Perco.

- ¿Sinceramente? Porque soy yo.

- George, que creído te lo tienes. - replicó Frank con un resoplido. Luz se limitó a sonreír.

- No hay razón para estar celoso, Perco.

- No estoy celoso.

- Por supuesto que lo estás. - afirmó Luz con una mueca en su cara. Perconte se palpó el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

- Bueno por lo menos _yo_ tengo mis propios cigarros.

- Ni siquiera fumas. - Frank se encogió de hombros.

- Cierto, pero son fantásticos para hacer intercambios.

- Deberíamos dármelos a mi. - le contestó George con una expresión graciosa. - Al menos yo fumo. - Perconte levantó una ceja con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

- Te odio, Perco. - Frank se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano cuando Luz entró en el antiguo salón que servía ahora como cuartel general para la Easy. Todo estaba tan sucio y destrozado como el día anterior pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención inmediatamente. Un trozo de papel, en la pared de detrás del sofá de Lipton -y no, mejor que nadie le preguntase cuando empezaron a llamarle el sofá de Lipton porque no lo recordaba pero lo cierto es que todos se referían a él de esa manera – aunque estaba arrugado había algo escrito en él.<p>

Luz contuvo un suspiro. Otra de las notas de Sink. Inutilidades que no hacían que nadie se sintiera bien. Sin embargo sabía que se tendría que conocerlas más pronto que tarde así que prefería ser el primero en enterarse de las novedades. Se aproximó a la pared en la que estaba la maldita carta y empezó a leer.

_Principales regalas de la Easy para tratar con el Capitán Speirs._

- No. - Delante del papel, Luz se quedó con la boca abierta. - No puede haberlo hecho. - No pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente al papel y leerlo como si estuviera hechizado.

_1) Si Speirs no ha notado tu existencia, por el amor de Dios, no llames su atención especialmente si estás haciendo algo tremendamente estúpido._

De acuerdo, Frank, realmente, lo había hecho. Y esta regla estaba definitivamente dirigida a los Jacob-Johnson-Jones de turno. Luz no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuando había tenido Perconte acceso a la máquina de escribir. Sin embargo era evidente que el papel era reutilizado. Había más manchas que color blanco.

La siguiente regla era;

_2) No interrumpas al sargento primero Lipton_,

Y Luz solo pudo asentir. Eso era cierto. Especialmente si Speirs estaba delante. O peor, si estaba hablando con Lip en el momento de la interrupción. Como había hecho el chico nuevo. Luz casi lo sentía por él.

Después;

_3) No aceptes cigarrillos de Speirs _

Detrás escrito con lápiz, como si a Frank se le hubiera ocurrido después; _(o MORIRÁS)_. Para entonces Luz ya sonreía ampliamente. Era fantástico. Los chicos se caerían al suelo de la risa cuando lo viera. Esto levantaría su moral durante mucho tiempo.

Bueno, quizá no levantara la de Speirs. ¿Pero que significaba la vida sin riesgo? Luz volvió a leer pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. ¡Por favor, Frank se había olvidado de la cuarta regla! Luz dudó solo por un momento, miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo y entonces cogiendo su propio lapicero del bolsillo superior añadió.

_4) No ofrezcas cigarros al sargento primero Lipton._

Así sí, después de todo, la lista no sería de ayuda a nadie si no estuviera completa. Luz sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo y siguió leyendo.

_En Haguenau, a 9 de Febrero de 1945_ y en la siguiente línea aparecía, "firmado" y escrito a mano por Frank; _Luz, George. Técnico de cuarto grado_.

- ¿Qué coño? - Oh, no, no iba a dejar que Perco se lo adjudicase a él. Volvió a levantar el lápiz que aún sostenía, corregir el texto un poco no lo dañaría. Luz tachó su nombre y escribió debajo de él, "_Perconte, Frank J_.", entonces se dirigió al encabezamiento y tachó las palabras "_Capitán Speirs_", reemplazándolo rápidamente por "_El Increíble Speirs_". Porque cómo se le debería llamar a alguien que corriera delante de los alemanes para contactar con otra compañía solo para volver a cubrir el mismo camino de vuelta cuando podría haberse quedado con dicha compañía a salvo? Eso era propio de alguien increíble. Y después de todo Speirs era el más increíble de sus comandantes. Y como realmente quería dejarlo claro, George subrayó los términos "_Reglas Principales_" y decidido a ponerle más énfasis las rodeo con un círculo.

Y en la parte superior de la hoja, como si Frank intentara hacerlo más oficial, había escrito las credenciales de la Easy; _Compañía E, Segundo Batallón, 506 Regimiento de Infantería de Paracaidistas, de la 101ª División Aerotransportada del Ejército de los Estados Unidos_. Bonito trabajo, admitió Luz sonriendo mientras devolvía el lápiz a su bolsillo. Le debía una a Perconte por eso.

- Ey, Luz, buenos días. - lo saludó Liebgott, restregándose los adormilados ojos mientras sostenía una taza de café en su mano libre. - ¿Qué estás mirando? - Luz se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ven y míralo tu mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lipton entró trabajosamente en el salón tenía el único objetivo de ocupar el sofá que los chicos habían empezado a llamar "sofá de Lipton", por lo tanto no prestó atención a nada salvo a poner un pie detrás de otro y llegar a su destino sin hacer demasiado el ridículo. Se sentía mejor, eso era cierto, pero Doc Roe le había indicado, que aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante. Y estaba de acuerdo, sentía un profundo agotamiento en los huesos y los escalofríos le recorrían de vez en cuando el cuerpo. Siempre tenía frío, y solo por la noche, cuando se quedaba dormido recostado sobre Ron, se sentía vagamente reconfortado.<p>

Estuvo sentado en el sofá durante unos minutos antes de percatarse de que Bull y Malarkey estaban detrás de él, mirando fascinados a la pared y estallando en una sorprendente carcajada. Eso por sí solo ya era lo suficientemente asombroso -especialmente viniendo de Malarkey que no había vuelto a reír desde Bastogne -pero el hecho de que el omnipresente puro de Bull sobresaliera de su bolsillo superior en lugar de por su boca hizo que Lipton sintiera verdadera curiosidad. Se giró lo bastante para encontrarse con que Randleman sonreía de tal manera que no era sorprendente que el puro no estuviera en sus labios.

- Chicos, ¿qué es tan divertido? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que deseaba tener una taza de café entre sus manos.

- Oh, nada, Lip. - replicó Bull sin dejar de sonreír. - Son solo unas cuantas e interesantes nuevas normas. - Lipton tuvo que contener su suspiro.

- De Sink, asumo. - Malarkey resopló.

- No exactamente. - Carwood frunció el ceño confuso.

- ¿Entonces de quién? - Bull se encogió de hombros.

- Diría que eso no está claro...

- ¿Qué? - Realmente, Lip sabía que aún estaba enfermo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquello no tenía sentido. Gimió al levantarse del sofá para ver de qué estaban hablando. - Dejadme ver.

- Claro. - Dijo Donald con una sonrisa apenas contenida, apartándose para dejar hueco para que su sargento primero se pusiera delante del papel.

Ya con el encabezamiento, Lipton pareció confundido. Cuando leyó el primer punto de la lista tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Ante el segundo, resopló. En el tercero, movió la cabeza asombrado y cuando llegó al final se estaba riendo. Frank y George, no habría dudado de quienes habían sido, aunque sus nombres no hubieran estado escritos en el papel.

- Bueno, ¿qué piensa de estas nuevas reglas, sarge? - Preguntó Bull con el cigarro de nuevo en su lugar habitual. Lipton sabía que debería quitar la lista, que debía esforzarse por que los oficiales superiores fueran respetados, pero también sabía que ese pequeño trozo de papel, con que permaneciera allí medio día, sería capaz de elevar la moral de los hombres más que una semana entera de duchas con agua caliente. Sonriendo miró a Malarkey y a Bull-

- Creo que esto debe ser compartido con el resto de la clase pero procurando que los profesores no se enteren. - Donald sonrió.

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso.

- Bien. - replicó Lipton. - Sé que el capitán estará fuera con el mayor Winters hasta por la tarde. Para entonces, debe haber desaparecido.

- Así será. - le confirmó Malarkey con un asentimiento que pretendía parecer serio.

- Aún así no quiero ver más notitas añadidas al papel. No desearíamos que esto se nos fuera de las manos. - el sargento les miró por un momento, luego sacó su lapicero y escribió mientras movía con incredulidad la cabeza; _Chicos, parad_.

Cuando regresó al sofá, aún sonriendo, oyó reír a Bull detrás de él. En las siguientes dos horas, oyó más risas y bromas de las que había oído durante mucho tiempo. Alrededor del mediodía, cuando se encontraba a solas en la habitación, inclinado sobre la lista de suministros que estaba escribiendo, su mirada se desvió hacia el trozo de papel que estaba en la pared. No pudo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaría Ron si lo viera. Hasta ahora, Ron solo había pasado por el lugar por la mañana para encontrarse con Winters, y en ese momento no prestó atención a nada de lo que había alrededor. Pero si lo hiciera...

Después de un momento, Lipton se levantó y añadió una segunda línea a modo de recordatorio; _"y quitad esto antes de __**él**__ que lo vea"_. Mejor prevenir que curar. Apreciaba mucho a Luz y Perconte y los quería sanos y salvos, pensaba con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío, y Lipton no podía reprimir los escalofríos que le recorrían. Se retiró a la habitación que compartía con Speirs, deseando que hubiera más calor que en ese cuartel general lleno de puertas y ventanas rotas. No sirvió de mucho y pensó que no era realmente que la temperatura hubiera bajado sino la percepción que tenía su cuerpo de ella. Se arropó con las cuatro mantas pero aún tenía frío.<p>

La puerta se abrió y entró Ron, cerrando firmemente tras él. Echó una mirada a la lamentable expresión de Lipton y a los temblores que le recorrían a pesar de la pila de mantas, entonces se quitó las cartucheras y se acercó a la cama.

- Échate a un lado. - pidió con una sonrisa y se sentó en el colchón, deslizándose hacia arriba para apoyarse contra el cabecero. Entonces le agarró por los hombros y le atrajo hacia él hasta que su cabeza descansó contra su propio pecho. Colocó la ropa sobre ellos poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lipton en un firme abrazo. Lip dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se acurrucó a gusto ante la calidez del cuerpo de su amante.

- Gracias. - murmuró bajó la tela que cubría parte de su cara. Sobre él, oyó reír a Ron.

- No vamos a dejar que te mueras de frío ahora que has sobrevivido a la neumonía, ¿no?

- Hmmm... - Lipton estaba demasiado confortable como para replicar, Ron se río de nuevo y le besó en la coronilla. Entonces sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió. Lip levantó la cabeza y miro hacia el Lucky Strike, pero el otro negó con un movimiento de testa.

- No estás en condiciones de fumar. Ya sabes lo que dijo Doc. - Carwood suspiró e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo. Sabía que tenía razón pero eso no significaba que debiera gustarle. - Cuando estés mejor te ofreceré un cigarro. - El silencio se apoderó del lugar durante un momento mientras Ron seguía fumando, relajado contra el cabecero de la cama, y Lipton disfrutando de esa rara cercanía y la confortable quietud. El pitillo le recordó la lista de reglas del salón. Se había retirado cuando caía la tarde así que esperaba que los chicos hubiera seguido su consejo y la hubieran quitado. Imaginaba que habrían sido Bull o Malarkey, porque no lo esperaba de ninguno de los autores.

Ron se movió debajo de él, buscando algo en su bolsillo, con el Lucky Strike sujeto entre sus labios. Lipton no prestó demasiada atención a sus movimientos y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, hasta que oyó un bufido divertido. Le miró sorprendido y se encontró con que Ron tenía un trozo de papel sujeto con la mano que tenía libre.

- Estoy convencido de que _tú _estás excluido de la regla número tres. - habló mirando a Lipton con una sonrisilla en los labios. El papel le era familiar, lleno de manchas, dobleces y arrugado, Lip no tuvo necesidad de leerlo para saber qué era. No pudo evitar una exclamación de contrariedad y escondió su cabeza contra el cuello de su acompañante. ¡Oh, Dios! No quería ni imaginarse la forma en que Ron se lo haría pagar a los chicos. Debería haberla quitado por la mañana. Ahora tendría que decirle que él mismo les había dado permiso para mantenerla en la pared la mayor parte del día. Speirs se limitó a sonreír y con lo que pareció un tono jocoso añadió. - Y de lo que _estoy_ sin duda excluido es de la regla número cuatro.


	8. De bufandas y ataques de tos

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**DE BUFANDAS Y ATAQUES DE TOS.**_

Pareja; Ronald Speirs/Carwood Lipton implica Richard Winters/Lewis Nixon

Autor; Nanuk Dain

Traducción; Skymoon1977

_**Enlace a la historia original; http: /camptoccoa. Livejournal. Com/673424. html**_

Resumen; Tres conversaciones. O de cómo Speirs y Lipton son descubiertos.

* * *

><p>- Ten. - Nixon le lanzó a Ron una bufanda que este cogió sin esfuerzo mirándole con una mirada inquisitorial, con su permanente cigarro bailándole en los labios.<p>

- No tengo frío, Nix. - contestó con voz sosegada mirando a las primeras negruras del atardecer.

- Lo sé. - replicó Lewis sentándose al lado del lado del capitán que estaba apoyado en la pared que separaba las dos habitación, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos un pitillo. Cuando lo encontró y lo encendió, levantó la mirada y le señaló el cuello con una sonrisa en los labios. - Pero me imagino que querrás cubrir eso. - Speirs frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cubrir el qué? - Nix se tocó en su propio cuello, una zona por encima de la clavícula.

- El pequeño mensaje de Lip. - La mano de de Speirs voló hacia el punto que Nixon le había indicado, maldiciendo en voz baja. - Nunca le habría tenido por un mordedor. - dijo Nixon con un gesto viendo como Ron se enrollaba rápidamente la bufanda al rededor del cuello. Le tendió su petaca con una sonrisa aún en la cara y, después de mirarle durante un momento con suspicacia, la aceptó. Nixon se rió entre dientes y añadió entre una nube de humo azul. - Sí, sí, siempre son los que parecen más tranquilos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo está el sargento Lipton? - preguntó Dick Winters cuando entró en la casa que habían ocupado para esa noche. Luz levantó la mirada de donde estaba sentado frente a la radio, tenía varias piezas de la misma sobre la mesa.<p>

- Ardiendo, señor. - Dick asintió, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su boca.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Escaleras arriba, señor. - replicó Luz y apuntó con el destornillador en esa dirección. - El capitán Speirs le situó en la habitación más cálida de la casa. Dijo que haría que se encontrase bien.

- Gracias, Luz. - Winters se giró hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a visitar a su enfermo sargento primero. Había una chimenea de verdad en la habitación, con un fuego ardiendo dentro y calentando tanto el aire que Dick se sintió tremendamente a gusto por primera vez en años. Carwood estaba tumbado en una cama de matrimonio al otro lado de la habitación, bajo un montón ridículo de mantas, obviamente dormido. Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se oía en el silencio del lugar. Se acercó lentamente, se dio cuenta de que la expresión dolorida en la cara se mantenía incluso en sueños. Puso una mano en la frente de Lipton y no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo al notar el calor debajo de sus dedos. Luz lo había descrito como "ardiendo" y era completamente cierto.

Lipton empezó a removerse bajo el tacto, girándose sin abrir los ojos.

- Estoy bien, Ron. - Su voz era áspera y soñolienta, entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tan suave que Dick se sintió un testigo incómodo. Como si estuviera presenciando algo privado, algo íntimo que no tenía derecho a ver.

- ¿Lipton? - Ante el sonido de la voz de Dick, Lipton abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió. Solo unos segundos después un ataque de tos le recorrió, atacando todo su cuerpo hasta dejarle totalmente encorvado, inclinado sobre sí mismo como si tratase de evitar el dolor. Winters posó su mano sobre la espalda del sargento acariciándole en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad esperando que el ataque finalizase, sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho más para ayudar. En cuanto pudo respirar de nuevo, Lipton se tensó y enderezó.

- Señor... - Carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta al darse cuenta de lo ronca que sonaba. - Lo siento, señor, no quería...

- No te preocupes, Lip. - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, usando deliberadamente su apodo para hacerle ver que es esos momentos no estaba hablando con su oficial superior.

- ¿Señor?

- Solo he venido aquí para ver cómo estabas.

- Viviré, señor. - Replicó Lipton y Dick le vio frotar con nerviosismo una de las esquinas de las múltiples mantas. Por un momento, se preguntó si Ronald también las habría saqueado como había hecho con los objetos de platas y otras cosas de valor.

- Es bueno oírlo. - Dijo Richard y asintió hacia la ropa de abrigo. - Veo que el Capitán Speirs está cuidando bien de ti.

- Sí, señor, lo está haciendo. - Dick creyó ver un punto de enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Speirs, pero también podría haber sido resultado del ataque de tos. - Tanto como el resto de los hombres. En realidad, entre todos me están echando a perder.

- Te lo mereces. - le respondió muy en serio. - Todos queremos verte de nuevo en pie, así que disfruta de que te estén mimando tanto como puedas. - Lipton se rió.

- Sí, señor. - Dick se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando tuvo la mano en el picaporte, se volvió.

- Oh, y Lipton...

- Dígame, señor.

- Quizá deberías ser más cuidadoso con su diminutivo. - No pudo evitar señalar Richard mientras una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. - No existe ni un puñado de hombres que se hayan atrevido a usarlo, y que no están muertos, claro. - El sonido de otro ataque de tos le llegó desde la cama y aunque la habitación estaba medio a oscuras debido al crepúsculo no le fue difícil apreciar el rubor que se extendió por las mejillas y el cuello del sargento. Dick sabía que esa reacción no tenía que ver nada con la tos.

* * *

><p>Nixon estaba en el balcón de la habitación de Dick mirando hacia el patio en el que Speirs se encontraba hablando con Harry y Lipton. Oyó que Dick se acercaba a él, uniéndose a su observación. Después de un rato, Ron dijo algo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Harry, entonces el capitán se giró para irse, no sin antes mandar una pícara sonrisa en dirección a el sargento primero que hizo que el hombre casi se sonrojase.<p>

Nixon movió la cabeza con una expresión mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad.

- ¿Seremos nosotros tan obvios como ellos? - Dick se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, entonces resopló sobre la taza que portaba.

- Realmente espero que no. - Lewis siguió con la mirada la marcha de Speirs, dándose cuenta de la bufanda que llevaba anudada alrededor del cuello aunque el sol brillaba fuertemente y no hacía frío. Nixon se río y miró a Dick con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- A veces me pregunto si alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo a menudo que llevas bufanda.

Fin


End file.
